


18 sitios para esconder un cadáver

by Gavrilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Segundo año de Hogwarts, Suspenso, Usos creativos para un cadáver, especie de universo alterno, humor negro, intrigas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrilla/pseuds/Gavrilla
Summary: Matar a Gilderoy Lockhart fue un golpe de suerte, pero Harry, Hermione y Ron preferirían no ir a Azkaban por asesinato.  Solo necesitan deshacerse de la evidencia para seguir con sus vidas.   Si en el camino pueden terminar la tarea de Snape, llegar a tiempo a las prácticas de quidditch y evitar que los gemelos desecren el cadáver para mejorar sus calificaciones, bueno, eso sería fantástico.





	1. Un susto de muerte

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, la enfermedad mental es mía.  
> (Versión revisada de la que publiqué hace años en fanfiction net)
> 
> Traducción por la magnífica LiliRosen en:   
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12176648/1/18-S%C3%ADtios-Para-Esconder-Um-Cad%C3%A1ver-Tradu%C3%A7%C3%A3o-Autorizada

۞ CAPÍTULO 1: Un susto de muerte ۞

Ese día no tenían tiempo para estupideces. Pero las hicieron. Luego lo lamentaron ampliamente, y entonces ya no había nada que hacer.

En la sala común de Gryffindor, los alumnos de casi todos los grados tomaban un respiro antes de ir a dormir. Excepto los de segundo, que trabajaban bajo la luz de las lámparas en la sala común. Gilderoy les había encargado un ensayo de "Vacaciones con las brujas", consultando por lo menos tres segundas fuentes (todos libros de él, claro) de un día para otro, porque supuestamente se habían atrasado con los temas por su lento aprendizaje y esa era la mejor manera de enseñarles hábitos de estudio. Para colmo, fijó la fecha del examen en esa misma semana. Cuando se quejaron con McGonagall, ella prometió ir a hablar con él pero no aseguraba nada, y les aconsejó hacer el trabajo.

-Solo habla y habla en clases –dijo Ron, torciendo los ojos-. Por lo menos no ha encargado tarea.

-Bueno, Ron, el profesor nos cuenta de su amplia experiencia porque no necesita libros -respondió Hermione, corrigiendo un borrón casi invisible-. Deberíamos tener más clases con él. 

-Como seguramente leyeron en mi autobiografía El Encantador, la mejor arma es la experiencia y los buenos reflejos -dijo una voz al fondo de la sala común

El trío de oro volteó a toda velocidad, para descubrir a George haciendo una imitación de Gilderoy, incluyendo los gestos de las manos.

-Aunque ustedes, principiantes tardarán años en llegar a mi nivel de estupidez -continuó George, mientras se señalaba la cabeza-. Hace falta comer muchas heces de troll y darse suficientes golpes en la cabeza. 

Los otros de segundo que estaban haciendo tarea estallaron en carcajadas. George hizo una reverencia al estilo de Gilderoy, con una cara de seriedad total, y comenzó a besarle las manos a las chicas, haciendo ruidos de flatos cada vez que se inclinaba. Una que otra admiradora presente se pudo dar por ofendida, pero nadie salió en defensa del profesor. Hasta las admiradoras estaban molestas con Gilderoy en ese momento. 

George repitió su actuación en varios grupitos de alumnos, que lo celebraron ampliamente. Poco a poco, la sala se fue vaciando de alumnos. Hasta Ginny enrolló su revista y se marchó alrededor de la medianoche. Los de segundo seguían escribiendo a gran velocidad, deteniéndose para masajearse las manos y recargar tinta. Hermione, la más adelantada en el trabajo, levantó de repente la cabeza y se quedó muy pensativa por un rato. Dean llegó luego al mismo punto y se rascó la cabeza.

-Hermione, ¿qué hiciste con el capítulo 7? -preguntó Dean, revisando una hoja y luego otra.

-Todavía no sé qué hacer -suspiró Hermione-. No entiendo como incluir lo de los Cárpatos en el cuadro sinóptico que pide para el segundo ejercicio, y eso que ya leí el capítulo 8.

-No pongan nada y ya – dijo Ron, preguntándose de que cuadro sinóptico hablaban. 

-¡Pero podría molestarse! ¡O bajar puntos en el examen! -chilló Neville-. ¿Y si alguien va a preguntarle?

Todas las miradas cayeron en Hermione. 

Minutos después, el trío de oro iba por el pasillo, pensando que decirle a Lockhart. Ron, Harry y Hermione se deslizaron a la zona de profesores. El castillo estaba especialmente oscuro esa noche. Curiosamente, al llegar al despacho, la puerta estaba entreabierta pero no había nadie dentro. Casi ni lo pensaron para abrir la puerta.  
El despacho estaba ampliamente adornado con fotografías de sí mismo, afiches autografiados y espejos.

-Que sitio tan parecido a él –murmuró Harry. 

Mientras Hermione y Harry contemplaban el lugar desde el umbral, Ron se dirigió directamente a una gigantesca caja llena de cartas de las admiradoras. 

-¡Vean esto! –dijo Ron, en un tono demasiado alto-. ¡Creo que uno de los sobres trae un sostén!

-Deja eso, Ron, él podría saber que estuviste aquí -dijo Hermione, haciéndole señas para que bajara la voz.

-Por favor, difícilmente sabe encontrar el gran comedor en el castillo –respondió Ron, subiendo incluso más la voz.

-¿Qué no leíste como rastreó al niño perdido en Recreo con la Banshee?

Hermione comenzaba a verse acalorada. Con mucho cuidado hizo espacio para pasar entre un montón de libros que decían “para autografiar”, y bajó a Ron del montón de sobres 

-¿De verdad crees que ese tipo haya visto una banshee de cerca en su vida? 

Harry caminó al lado del escritorio y encontró una amplia colección de cepillos y accesorios para el cabello que pondrían rabiosa de envidia a la Tía Petunia

-Apuesto que si lo sorprendiéramos entrando al despacho, gritaría -dijo Harry, con un tono medio burlón.

-¡Apuesto a que sí! -dijo Ron, soltándose de Hermione. 

Ambos muchachos se sonrieron y corrieron a esconderse tras el escritorio. En el corredor, ya se podían oír pasos de alguien acercándose. 

\- No vamos ni siquiera a intentarlo y creo que ustedes deberían... –Hermione se irrumpió abruptamente cuando Ron y Harry la jalaron detrás del escritorio.

Los pasos, especialmente pesados, llegaron frente al despacho y abrieron la puerta. Bajo el escritorio solo alcanzaban a ver parte del hombro de Gilderoy entrando al despacho. 

Harry y Ron saltaron del escritorio, gritando. Pero Gilderoy no gritó. Cayó como un costal, sin meter las manos. Hermione salió a trompicones a revisarlo. Su piel helada tenía el color y las vetas del mármol.

-¡Esta muerto! –chilló Hermione.

Hermione tomó su varita y lanzó desesperadamente todos los hechizos de reanimación que sabía. Ron no reaccionaba del todo, seguía más o menos en la misma posición que adoptó al saltar, parpadeando al aire con la boca abierta. Harry se asomó al pasillo, y distinguió a lo lejos la silueta de un gato corriendo.

-¡Creo que la Señora Norris nos vio! -dijo Harry-. Hay que huir. 

-¡NO! ¡TENEMOS QUE EXPLICARLO! -exclamó Hermione.

-¿Cómo vas a explicar ESTO? -respondió Ron, casi jalándose el cabello.

-Hermione, te aseguro que no le darán puntos a Gryffindor por matar a un profesor -dijo Harry, mirando a todas partes-. Aunque haya sido una broma, habrá una investigación y por lo menos meteremos en un problema a Dumbledore.

-De acuerdo, hay que esconderlo -Hermione dejó ir un largo suspiro-. ¿Pero dónde?

-¿Qué tal en uno de los pasillos secretos? -dijo Ron. 

-No tienen nada de secretos -dijo Harry, mirando sobre su hombro a la puerta-. El otro día Neville estaba jugando a las cartas en el de Astrología. 

No tenían idea por dónde diablos empezar. Jamás habían necesitado sitios para esconder un cadáver. 

-En el bosque prohibido -Hermione soltó otro suspiro-. Nadie lo verá en semanas. 

-¡Hermione! -dijo Ron, con un auténtico rostro de asombro-. ¡Sabía que algún día tu cerebro iba a sacarnos de algo así! 

-Cállate, no lo hago solo por ti -murmuró Hermione, poniéndose un dedo sobre los labios-. Ustedes dos estarán en un gran problema si alguien se entera.

-¿Nosotros dos? ¡Tú estabas aquí, como yo y Harry!

Harto de escucharlos discutir, Harry ya intentaba levantar el cadáver.

-Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí, por si no lo recuerdan la Sra Norris nos vio –dijo, revisando el piso alrededor del profesor.

Un wingardum leviosa de los tres fue suficiente para levantar al profesor. Pero llevárselo al bosque era un asunto todavía más complicado. 

Los pasillos les parecieron más largos que nunca. La mayoría de los cuadros estaban dormidos. Ron tenía la idea de que sus pasos resonaban tan fuerte que de un momento a otro Snape o cualquiera de los profesores se despertarían a ver que ocurría. Fueron especialmente cuidadosos al pasar cerca de las entradas de las casas, y gracias al cielo Peevees no se apareció. 

Hermione se devanaba los sesos pensando en una coartada, algo así como “¡Buscamos la enfermería!” o quizá incluso “¡Yo quería avisar!” si la primera fallaba. Decidió comenzar a tallarse los ojos de una buena vez, para enrojecerlos como si hubiera llorado.

En una de las esquinas creyeron ver al Barón Sanguinario, pero era solo un reflejo de la luna sobre un vitral. Ya antes habían paseado por la escuela en la noche, con la capa de invisibilidad que desgraciadamente se quedó en el dormitorio. Las escaleras de caracol fueron el mayor problema, porque el Profesor era demasiado largo y los escalones demasiado angulosos. En el vestíbulo ya casi se sentían libres, lo pasaron de puntillas para evitar el eco. 

Afuera, la luna menguante daba la claridad de una cerilla, pero tuvieron miedo de hacer un lumos para no exponerse a cualquier mirón en el castillo. Harry maldecía no recordar ningún hechizo de desilusionamiento, pero Hermione ni siquiera los sugirió, de modo que no debían haberlos visto todavía en clases. 

Los árboles, en irregular y apretada fila, como una pared salvaje, los recibieron al bosque prohibido. Los tres vivos se detuvieron en seco, con el muerto flotando frente a ellos. 

-No podemos entrar aquí al bosque, es demasiado denso -dijo Harry-. Debemos regresar rápido o los otros sospecharán.

Caminaron por el borde hasta la cabaña de Hagrid. Detrás del huerto los árboles estaban más que separados y había convenientes montones de hojas y tierra. El terreno era tan irregular que un montículo más apenas se notaría.

-Si lo dejamos aquí, y alguien lo encuentra, culparan a Hagrid -murmuró Hermione, observando las ventanas oscuras de la cabaña-. O podría despertar si hacemos ruido

-Solo pasaremos por el huerto para cortar camino al lago –respondió Harry-. Además Hagrid anda en Londres comprando trampas de pixie. 

-Hagrid no está en Londres -murmuró Ron, señalando la colina.

Los tres casi saltaron al ver a Hagrid acercarse. 

-¿Quién anda ahí? -gritó Hagrid desde la colina.

Quizá Hagrid era su amigo pero un cadáver es un cadáver. El primer impulso de los tres fue dejar a Lockhart sobre un montón de hojas y correr. 

De regreso al castillo, subieron a toda velocidad a la sala comunal. Hermione hizo que se detuvieran antes de entrar para enfriarse y dejar de jadear. Los otros escribiendo bajo las lámparas y sus interminables rollos de apuntes les parecieron cosa de otro mundo, como si hubiera pasado muchos días antes. 

-¿Qué dijo Gilderoy? -Dean escondió rápidamente una revista bajo la mesa, como si no quisiera que Hermione la viera. 

-No estaba en su cuarto -dijo Hermione- Lo esperamos en el despacho pero no llegó.

Harry se preguntó si había planeado la respuesta todo el camino o apenas la inventó en la puerta. 

-Que hacemos entonces con el capítulo? -dijo Neville, sin dejar de escribir.

-Da igual. No creo que los lea –respondió Ron, antes de que Hermione lo fulminara con la mirada.

Para no levantar sospechas, Hermione y Harry obligaron a Ron a quedarse en la sala trabajando (o por lo actuando como si trabajara) en los resúmenes, con la esperanza de ir a revisar qué pasó con Gilderoy cuando todos fueran a acostarse. Mordiéndose las uñas y evitando mirarse demasiado, el trío de oro se sentó con los otros Gryffindor de segundo año, a la espera de que se marcharan. 

A las cuatro de la mañana nadie estaba cerca de terminar. Hermione fingió que se daba por vencida y animó a los otros a irse a dormir antes de las cinco, pero casi inmediatamente la sala se llenó de los de quinto, que se levantaron temprano a recoger savia de mandrágora para la clase de pociones. 

A las cinco y media Luna Lovegood llegó para pedirle a Ginny un poco de su shampoo de rosas. Tuvieron que fingir que les importaba si se lo prestaba o no.

A las seis el sol ya había salido, y para colmo Harry no logró despertar a Ron de una butaca. Hermione iba a bañarse pero prefirió dormir media hora, con la ropa ya puesta. 

Sobra decir que llegaron tarde al Gran Comedor. Los otros Gryffindor llegaron detrás de ellos buscando café y tallándose las ojeras. Aparentemente dormir una hora es peor que no dormir.

Las clases trascurrieron con normalidad, hasta que fue hora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. El grupo cabeceó sobre las bancas durante una hora, esperando a Gilderoy, y luego se cansaron de inventar insultos por encargar una tarea espantosa solo para dejarlos plantados. 

-Tendremos que esperar a la salida para ver lo de Hagrid –le murmuró Harry a los otros dos, en medio del bullicio.

-No creo que lo haya encontrado –dijo Ron, casi acostado en la banca-. McGonagall ya hubiera venido a devolvernos al dormitorio.

-Yo iré al entrenamiento de Quidditch –señaló Harry-. Así nadie nos ve salir juntos. 

-Ron y yo nos quedaremos en el pasillo de la biblioteca donde todos nos vean. Revisamos en el huerto y luego hacemos como que fuimos a verte al entrenamiento.

Ese día soleado parecía funesto para los negocios ilegales, pero perfecto para el quiditch. La señora Hooch no encontraba por ningún lado las llaves del armario de materiales, pero Oliver se sentía especialmente creativo para la práctica, y les presentó toda una compilación de estrategias profesionales que quería que practicaran. Dividiéndose en dos mini equipos, los jugadores de Gryffindor se turnaban la defensiva y la ofensiva. Por su parte, Harry debía cazar cuatro snitches antes de que el entrenamiento terminara.

Aunque Harry dudaba poder concentrarse en bolitas doradas si tenía que preocuparse por una muerte, Gilderoy se evaporó de su mente en cuanto la escoba despegó. Cuando perseguía la última snitch, comenzó a preguntarse si no hubiera sido mejor intentar explicarlo. Si el Ministerio dudaba de su inocencia, siempre quedaba el recurso del veritaserum. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser? ¿Tan malo como para que el problema los persiguiera para siempre? ¿Peor que lo de la Cámara de los Secretos?

Entonces, justo entonces, Harry alcanzó a ver un bulto irregular detrás de las gradas de Hufflepuff. Un cadáver. Bajó en picada y comprobó que era Gilderoy envuelto junto con algunas escobas. 

Con la Saeta a toda su velocidad, fue por Hermione y Ron. Los encontró subiendo la colina, bastante pálidos a pesar del esfuerzo

-¡Harry! ¡Lockhart no está! -jadeó Hermione. 

Ron no habló. Parecía desconectado y le faltaba el aire.

-Acabo de verlo bajo las gradas.

Ron y Hermione medio suspiraron de alivio. Los tres esperaron un buen rato tras la colina antes de ir a buscarlo. Hagrid pasó a unos metros de ellos pero iba tan distraído que ni siquiera los miró. 

Al llegar tras las gradas, Hermione y Ron tuvieron que devolver el suspiro de alivio: Gilderoy ya no estaba. Harry tuvo que reprimirse de empezar a gritarle al hueco bajo las gradas. Perdieron la cena buscándolo.

Esa noche, en la sala común de Gryffindor, mientras los otros platicaban de los exámenes o del último accidente de Neville, el trío rogaba un milagro. Harry, desparramado en uno de los sillones, miraba fijamente al techo. Hermione intentaba adelantar un capítulo para historia de la magia, pero apenas leía un renglón cuando tenía que iniciarlo de nuevo. Ron no paraba de caminar alrededor de ambos.

\- Pero ¿de verdad era él? -dijo Hermione-. ¿No habrás visto… otro cadáver?

-Era Gilderoy, estoy seguro -dijo Harry-. Además, ¿Cuánta gente muerta crees que puede haber en una escuela?

-Alguien sabe -dijo Ron, retorciéndose las manos-. Alguien lo encontró y luego se lo llevó.

-No pudieron haberlo encontrado -respondió Hermione-. ¿Dónde están los aurores? ¿Por qué nadie está investigando? ¿Qué hacía debajo de las gradas?

-Entonces quién lo encontró no avisó al Ministerio -concluyó Harry-. O lo llevaron a la enfermería.

El trío intentó dar una vuelta a la enfermería por la noche pero les pareció que alguien rondaba por los pasillos. Tampoco encontraron un buen pretexto para ir a ver a la enfermera. Afuera estaba demasiado oscuro. Decidieron regresar al dormitorio y terminar la tarea como buenos Gryffindor. 

A la mañana siguiente, antes de bajar al desayuno, la profesora Mc Gonagall entró a la sala, algo agitada. 

-Muchachos, su profesor Gilderoy Lockhart está desaparecido -McGonagall miró al suelo y suspiró- Esperamos que solo haya tenido un percance menor. De todas maneras, si saben algo, no hablen con nadie que no sea yo. 

-Pero yo lo vi anoche en la enfermería, cuando esperaba a la Señorita Pomfrey –dijo Neville. 

-¿Y le preguntaste de la tarea? -interrumpió Dean.

-Pensé que sería maleducado preguntarle en la enfermería. 

-Investigaré de eso –respondió McGonagall muy rápidamente-. Por ahora lo cubrirá el profesor Snape.

McGonagall salió casi corriendo de la sala común.

-Ni siquiera sabía que McGonagall fuera capaz de correr -le dijo Ron a Harry al oído. 

Los dos reprimieron una risa.

-Ya deben saber algo –murmuró Hermione-. No creo que haya hechizo para encontrar gente muerta, pero voy a revisar en la biblioteca.

A la hora de Defensa, Snape se veía feliz. Enfermamente feliz, con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus horrendos dientes. 

-Los de Slytherin me dijeron que tenían tarea -dijo Snape al final de la clase-. Dejen los resumenes en el escritorio. Tal vez hasta los califique con eso.

-La felicidad le fundió el cerebro –murmuró Harry a Ron, pero el pelirrojo estaba ocupado revolviendo sus libros.

-Profesor, ¿puedo ir por mi resumen al dormitorio?

Ron se preparó para el regaño pero se quedó con la boca abierta cuando Snape asintió y luego señaló la puerta con la cabeza.

-Eso da miedo –dijo Neville en voz baja. El resto de la clase asintió con la cabeza. 

Los pasillos estaban más solos que en la noche. Ron entró corriendo a la sala, y le sorprendió que hubiera alguien a esa hora. Más le soprendió al descubrir que era Gilderoy Lockhart.


	2. La ruta del cadáver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Había pensado en publicar esto de una sola vez, pero preferí tomarme unos días para hacer las correcciones y limpiar una de las lineas argumentales. En cualquier caso, disfruten el siguiente capítulo.

۞ CAPÍTULO 2: La ruta del cadáver I ۞

Hagrid se sentía feliz de haber terminado tan pronto las compras en Londres. Los pies y la espalda le rogaban ser recostados en su cama. Mientras bajaba la colina a su cabaña, le pareció que Fang andaba cerca. 

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? -gritó Hagrid.

Uno de los thestrals se acercó al camino. El semigigante le ofreció algunas de las galletas que le quedaron del viaje a Londres, acariciándole el flanco. Contento de volver a su cabaña, no vio las tres sombras que corrían desde el huerto.

Las galletas le recordaron que tenía hambre, pero ya no quedaba ni una. Se tomó un momento para deliberar si era muy tarde para la cena o muy temprano para el desayuno. Mientras tanto podía encender un fuego en la chimenea para calentar un té de limón, pero solo tenía troncos grandes y no le apetecía esperar a que se encendieran, de modo que salió a partir uno en astillas. Deseó hacerlo muy rápido, solo deseaba entibiar la cabaña, llenarse un poco el estómago y dormir. 

Vio su hacha, con la agarradera vieja y rota, y arrugó la nariz. Los malditos pixies del cobertizo habían hecho de las suyas toda la semana con sus herramientas. Ya casi estaba suelta, y de hecho compró mangos de madera en el mismo sitio donde compró las trampas, pero solo deseaba terminar pronto. Su objetivo era llenarse un poco el estómago para ir a dormir, la agarradera nueva podía esperar. 

Decidió que usaría el hacha rota, con algunas precauciones. Las cuales olvidó al segundo hachazo contra el tronco. La cabeza del hacha salió volando, y aterrizó con un ruido seco detrás del huerto. 

Con la agarradera en mano, Hagrid caminó al bosque. Fang ladraba enloquecidamente a unos metros de donde se suponía estaba el resto del hacha.

\- ¡Fang! ¡Es solo una…! –Hagrid se interrumpió de golpe-. Oh, Merlín. Lo siento, profesor Lockhart.

El profesor Gilderoy estaba tendido a un metro del hacha. Quizá salió a conseguir especímenes para la clase, con la mala suerte de que el hacha lo golpeó. Hagrid se agachó a disculparse, pero el hombre no reaccionaba. No podía oirlo. No tenía pulso. 

El semigigante entró en pánico. Mató un profesor. Lo regresarían a Azkabán. O peor, lo sentenciarían a muerte. Es lo que generalmente se hace con los gigantes y los semigigantes que matan a alguien.

Puso a Gilderoy bajo su brazo, y con las zancadas que solo un semigigante en apuros podía dar, alcanzó la cancha de Quiditch en unos minutos. Escondió el cadáver en un saco de las escobas, en la parte de atrás de las gradas estaría bien. Aprovecharía la oscuridad para cavar una tumba lo bastante profunda en el terreno detrás del invernadero y lo enterraría durante el desayuno, cuando todos estuvieran en el Gran Comedor para evitar que lo vieran por las ventanas. 

Iba a comenzar a cavar cuando recordó que sus herramientas estaban rotas. Tomó mucho aire y se limpió las lágrimas. Tenía que ponerle el nuevo mango a la pala. 

-Hagrid, bien te dijo tu padre que los flojos trabajan doble –se dijo en voz baja-. Debiste cambiar el mango de esa hacha. 

Por supuesto el mango no era a la medida y perdió mucho tiempo tratando de hacerlo embonar, todo para no tener que lijarlo, y por supuesto con la prisa se astilló, de modo que tuvo que usar el que reservaba para el zapapico. 

Cuando por fin comenzó a palear, descubrió que también necesitaba el zapapico. El terreno era muy duro. Apenas había avanzado medio metro de profundidad, cuando se encontró de narices con los alumnos de quinto, que venían al invernadero por savia de mandrágora. Tuvo que inventar alguna estupidez de poner un criadero de gurgulobrices.

Ahora que los de quinto lo habían visto, necesitaba otro lugar. Y aparecerse en el desayuno para evitar que lo echaran de menos, justo el día que se desaparece otro profesor. 

Se lavó la tierra y se presentó a desayunar. Lo peor, los Gryffindor se terminaron el café de todo el comedor, de modo que pasó el resto del desayuno cabeceando, apenas despierto.

Dio clases a los de primer año temprano y el resto de la mañana se la pasó buscando lugares más aptos, donde no necesitara un pico. Para la hora de la comida seguía sin la menor idea, pero los elfos de la cocina le facilitaron un mango de madera, larguísimo y grueso, con el que tal vez podría reemplazar temporalmente el mango del zapapico. 

De regreso se topó a Filch, que tenía que arreglar la cerradura del armario de Quidditch antes de que Hooch enloqueciera. Hagrid estuvo tentado a pedirle que le ayudara a abrir un pequeño compartimiento en el suelo de la cabaña.

Desafortunadamente para Hagrid, para cuando terminó el compartimiento en su cabaña, Gilderoy ya no estaba bajo las gradas. Los alumnos de Gryffindor ensayaban en la cancha, pero según Wood, no había pasado nada raro, excepto que Harry salió temprano. 

Se preguntó si las celdas de Azkaban eran tan pequeñas como las recordaba.

..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.

Filch rezongaba por lo bajo, sin atreverse a alzar la voz. Sinceramente, ¿no pudo Hooch hacer un alohomora y abrir el maldito armario? No, tenía que llamar al prefecto, que si una bruja no podía con una puerta cerrada, un squib quizá se encargaría. Los Gryffindor ensayaban en sus escobas alrededor de la cancha, y ni siquiera notaron cuando Filch se puso a trabajar en la cerradura del armario.

Le costó un poco de trabajo forzar la cerradura. Filch sonrió ante un trabajo bien hecho. Se dio una vuelta por el campo, para ver si podía reportar a alguno de los Gryffindors rezagados, pero solo encontró un costal de escobas bajo las gradas. Lástima. Aventó el costal al armario sin poner mucha atención. Solo le pareció algo pesado. Después salió a buscar a la profesora para avisarle que su cerradura estaba destrabada. 

..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.

Hooch volvió al campo un rato después de que los Gryffindors terminaron la práctica. En la mañana le pidió a Filch que destrabara la llave del armario, pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. En el castillo le dijeron que salió a buscarla al campo, pero tampoco estaba ahí.

No del todo resignada, Hooch intentó por última vez con las llaves. Para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la puerta iba a arreglarse sola, como si el prefecto la hubiera arreglado? Tal vez tuviera algún peso mal apoyado y por eso no abría. Quizá ese saco de escobas desacomodado. Oh, claro, también había un cadáver ahí.

Hooch contempló el cuerpo sin vida de Gilderoy Lockhart, tratando de organizar la información.

¿Qué pudo matarlo? El armario era muy pequeño, lo suficiente para asfixiarse en unas horas. 

¿Cuánto tenía cerrado el armario? Desde la noche anterior. 

¿Quién lo cerró? Ella misma. 

¿Qué hacía el profesor ahí? No tenía la menor idea. 

¿Avisar? No. Calificaba como homicidio imprudencial. 

¿Esconderlo? En una escuela con tantas personas, alguien se iba a dar cuenta, lo pusiera donde lo pusiera. Necesitaba a alguien con más contactos, alguien con la paciencia para entender la clase de problema al que se enfrentaba.

Iría a buscar a Poppy a la enfermería. La enfermera sabía guardar secretos, cuanto más un muerto. Además, se habían hecho muy amigas desde que Sprout cortó con Poppy. 

La entrenadora tenía mejor condición física que los alumnos de la mitad de su edad. Cargó al profesor en hombros sin problema. Creía haber visto a Potter, Granger y Weasley agazapados en alguna parte, pero no identificaba donde, así que tuvo que dar un enorme rodeo antes de llegar al castillo. Con los alumnos cenando, nadie se interpuso entre ella, Gilderoy y la enfermería. Puso al profesor sobre una de las camas. Esperaría a Poppy sentada ahí mismo, si es que tardaba.

La puerta se abrió, pero no era Poppy sino el joven Longbottom, que de alguna manera se las arregló para trampar su puño en un estrecho vaso para jugo. 

¿Por qué nadie le hacía el favor de matarlo de una vez? Porque nunca se había quedado el suficiente tiempo en un armario.

Hooch se rio entre dientes de la idea. Cerró las cortinas de la cama de Gilderoy, lo suficiente para que el alumno no distinguiera quién estaba acostado.

-Ah... ¿la señorita Pomfrey? -preguntó Neville, con los hombros bajos.

-Vendrá en un momento –dijo Hooch, tratando de verse natural.

-¿Usted también se accidentó? -preguntó Neville.

-¿Sabes algo? Creo que iré a buscarla.

La entrenadora corrió a buscarla. Las preguntas de Longbottom iban a hacerla estallar, especialmente porque había una pregunta de ella misma que no acababa de cuadrar.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Gilderoy en el armario?

..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.

Tras todo el día de ausencia, Poppy Pomfrey llegó a la enfermería.

La enfermera Pomfrey siempre se había preciado de su empeño en atender bien a los pacientes, pero ese día debía admitir que descuidó la enfermería. Tal vez había platicado demasiado con la bibliotecaria y luego pasó por la cocina. O fue la cocina lo que la atrasó, con tantos elfos tratando de alimentarla con golosinas antes de la cena. De cualquier modo, la enfermería estuvo vacía casi cinco horas. 

-Oh, Neville –dijo Poppy, pegando un saltito al encontrar a Neville sentado en el escritorio-. ¿Tienes mucho esperando aquí?

-Un poquito –Neville bajó la mirada, mostrándole su mano atrapada en un vaso.

La señorita Pomfrey examinó la mano de su alumno preferido (gracias a él, Dumbledore por fin iba a traerle una ayudante). Conjuró un hechizo de fragmentación muy suavecito y la mano de Neville quedó libre en un parpadeo.

-Listo –dijo Pomfrey, examinando la mano-. Por cierto, ya aparté el casillero para tus cosas para cuando estas hospitalizado. Procura que no sea pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

Neville asintió con la cabeza y se perdió en los pasillos, con la esperanza de alcanzar algo de cena.

Poppy fue a poner un poco de orden. Respingó por lo bajo al ver a alguien acostado en la cama del fondo. 

-Chicos, les he dicho mil veces que si no los he revisado se acerquen a las camas del frente.

Pero no era un alumno, sino el profesor Gilderoy Lockhart. Apenas levantar su mano supo que estaba muerto. Muy, muy muerto. 

Con las piernas temblorosas, Poppy se dejó caer en una silla. 

¡Santo Merlín! ¡Perdió un paciente solo por no verificar! ¡Eso simplemente no era tolerable! Ahora tendría que dar muchas explicaciones. ¡Las fanáticas de Gilderoy iban a lincharla! ¡Ella quisiera lincharse, en ese momento! 

Y además iba a necesitar un abogado. ¿Cómo lo llamaban los muggles, cuando extorsionan a un médico por haber matado a alguien accidentalmente? 

-Demanda por negligencia -se dijo en voz baja-. Tendré una demanda por negligencia.

No merecía un problema así. ¿Quién merecía, en verdad, un desastre de esos? ¿Había un alma tan podrida en Hogwarts? 

Una luz se hizo en la oscuridad. Había alguien que le tenía usos de sobra a un cadáver, y que no querría involucrar al Ministerio de ninguna manera. Cierta profesora de Herbología con esqueletos en el armario. Y bajo la cama. Y cráneos dentro del escritorio, huesos de toda especie en sus montones de composta y quién sabe cuántos restos humanos más, regados por todas partes. 

Poppy negó para si misma que el asunto tuviera algo que ver con el hecho de que la profesora la dejó cierta mañana esposada a su cama. No era una venganza. No. En absoluto.

-Bueno, Pomona, de cualquier modo te debía un regalo de cumpleaños -dijo Poppy mientras movía el cadáver a una ventana- ¡Inverso Accio!

El profesor voló como una escoba, totalmente rígido. Afuera del invernadero, la profesora Pomona Sprout gesticulaba amenazante hacia la ventana de la enfermería. Poppy, satisfecha con su trabajo, cerró las cortinas y bajó al comedor por dulces para rellenar el refractario de la entrada. 

..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.

El gran bulto aterrizó delicadamente por una ventana abierta en el invernadero. Si algo había que reconocer de Poppy es que era tiernísima hasta para las venganzas. 

Sprout agitó la cabeza. Poppy nunca le iba a perdonar la broma de dejarla esposada a la cama. 

Pensando en un costal lleno de bludgers o alguna joyita por el estilo, la profesora Sprout preparó un hechizo de escudo antes de acercarse. 

Su regalo era un Gilderoy Lockhart en estado cadáver. Se dio algunos minutos para sopesar si era un regalo de verdad o una especie de venganza. El resto de la gente no lo entendía, pero los muertos son amigos de las plantas, y cualquier amigo de las plantas era amigo de Sprout. 

Cierto, podía avisar al Ministerio. La sola idea de tener un montón de aurores hurgando en sus plantas le revolvía el estómago. No podían ser más peligrosos que, digamos Crabbe caminando por el invernadero, pero seguramente se tomarían a mal el hecho de encontrar más de un cadáver, y serían un montón de explicaciones. Tampoco tenía donde guardarlo: no era época de preparar abono al aire libre, y sus bodegas de composta estaban llenas. 

Pensó por un momento en usar el agujero que Hagrid acababa de abrir tras el invernadero. Había sido casi providencial que el semigigante empezara un proyecto de gurgulombrices justo el mismo día que ella necesitaba un agujero. Como le mencionaron los de quinto, el semigigante parecía empeñado en cavar el agujero pronto. Incluso pensó en convencer a Hagrid de usar el cadáver para cebar unos cuantos gelagusanos. 

De inmediato desechó la idea. El santurrón de Hagrid le llamaría al Ministerio así hubiera matado a alguien en su propio huerto. 

Llegaba a su mente un solo lugar perfecto para ocultar un cadáver esa época del año. Bajo la sala común de Slytherin había una cava en desuso, que nadie tocaba desde las épocas de la guerra. Solía ser la reserva de licor de las serpientes, pero gracias a una remodelación involuntaria (una explosión o algo así) quedó incomunicada con la casa. Recordaba lejanamente que el profesor Snape le comentó que había una trampilla para entrar desde las cocina pero los elfos no solían entrar. Podía cargar a Gilderoy en el carrito donde regularmente les llevaba raíces a los elfos.

Dicho y hecho. Todavía había algunos alumnos caminaban por el pasillo, pero no dieron problema. Los elfos preguntaron que llevaba, a lo que solo respondió “patatas”, y les pidió que no las tocaran. La trampilla apenas estaba oxidada. El aire era seco y frío allá abajo. En un sitio tan oscuro que igual hubiera dado tener los ojos cerrados o abiertos, dejó el cadáver a tientas en un sitio despejado del suelo y cerró la trampilla con un hechizo de sellado. 

Hizo nota mental de comprar algunos tubérculos carnívoros ese invierno. Tendría un buen cadáver seco en unos meses, y si lo evisceraba con cuidado, podría usar su interior para almacenar bulbos por muchos años.

Definitivamente, hablaría con Poppy para agradecerle el regalo. 

..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.

Ya había un boquete en esa parte de las escaleras, pero cuando Crabbe y Goyle cayeron juntos, abrieron la ruta al paraíso. Los vinos más nuevos llevaban veinte años de reposado. Y claro, un Malfoy tenía que administrarlo.

Esa noche, la cava estaba apartada para las chicas de segundo y sexto. Una pijamada o algo así, el caso es que la cava no podía quedarse sin vigilancia y el pobrecillo Draco se sacrificaría a cuidar a las chicas de las botellas y a las botellas de las chicas. Blaise se ofreció a cuidar a Draco de las chicas y las botellas (o para cuidar a las chicas y las botellas de Draco) pero el rubio valientemente declinó la ayuda.

-Si crees que vas a ponerlas ebrias sin mí, te equivocas -murmuró Blaise-. Estaré en esa pijamada quieras o no. 

Draco bajó las escaleras minutos antes que las damas para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en su lugar. Vasos engañosamente profundos, hielo con su propia proporción de alcohol, agitadores mágicos que también enfriaban las bebidas. Pancy se fue a arreglar bolsas de dormir y almohadones al otro lado de la cava. Mientras Malfoy buscaba un hechizo para aumentar la capacidad de la hielera, Pancy dio un grito especialmente agudo. 

-¡Draco! –gritó Pancy, desde la oscuridad- ¡Hay alguien dormido aquí!

Draco sacó la varita a toda velocidad y se acercó, esperando encontrar a Crabbe o a Goyle. 

Lo único que encontró fue al idiota profesor nuevo de Defensa. Draco lo tocó en el hombro y trató de despertarlo, pero en cuanto le tocó el rostro supo que estaba muerto. Nadie vivo tenía esa temperatura. 

Un cadáver sería razón suficiente para cancelar cualquier actividad, pero una pijamada en una cava abandonada no era cualquier actividad. Draco lo puso bajo una de las mesas que las de segundo insistieron en llevar para poner comida. 

-Tú, no digas nada. Lo sacaré de aquí cuando todos se hayan ido. 

Pancy asintió con la cabeza. 

Desgraciadamente una de las de segundo vomitó temprano, y al levantar la vista del suelo encontró al profesor. Si Gilderoy se hubiera limitado a servir de decoración, no habría problema, pero de repente a todas las chicas les afloró la necrofilia, y en minutos las tenía tratando de sentar al profesor entre los sacos de dormir y peleando por quién se lo quedaría. 

-Vaya idea tuviste –murmuró Blaise-. Sé que todas son fanáticas rabiosas de Gilderoy, pero ¿matarlo sólo para verlas pelear por él?

-No tenemos ni idea de cómo llegó aquí -dijo Draco-. Supongo que se las arregló para llegar por uno de los pasadizos derruidos y se embriagó demasiado.

Blaise se sentó junto a Draco en el suelo, mirando la pelea por el cadáver. Y sí, era divertido ver a las niñas más educadas y nobles peleando como vulgares gatas de arrabal, pero luego de un rato estaban aturdidos por los gritos y cansados de oirlas discutir. 

-Esta frío y asqueroso –murmuró Draco- ¿Qué gracia puede tener?

-¿Recuerdas el escándalo que hicieron las fans por el rizo de cabello que Gilderoy subastó hace dos años? -explicó Zabini- Ahora imagina que en lugar de un rizo tienes un Gilderoy completo. 

Draco torció los ojos. Si había alguna esperanza de enredarse con alguna de ellas, era urgente botarlo a un sitio seguro donde no se atreverían a buscarlo, ¿pero donde?

Sin más remedio, Draco fue a preguntarle al gran experto en desaparición de cadáveres: Su padre. La red de polvos flu estaba bastante despejada esa noche, y la recepción era clara como si no hablara de larga distancia. Lo encontró trabajando en el escritorio de la biblioteca

-Hijo, ¿que hemos dicho del flu después de las doce? -dijo Lucious, acercándose a la chimenea.

-El profesor Lockhart esta muerto en la cava.

-Draco, sé que tienes fiesta hoy y te felicito por la idea -Lucius torció los ojos, y por un momento Draco se preguntó si de verdad eran tan parecidos-. Pero si mataste a alguien, tienes edad de deshacerte de tus propios cadáveres. 

-Papá, las de sexto están tratando de revivirlo con unos “ cosecha 1410” que tienen tu nombre.

-¿Intentas presionarme, jovencito? -dijo Lucius, con un respingo-. Tengo cosas mejores que ir a recuperar alcohol de una cava vieja.

\- De verdad tienen tu nombre -El rubio aprovechó para mostrarle a su padre las palabras “Propiedad exclusiva de Lucius M” con impecable caligrafía en el vidrio de una botella-. Creo que son del casillero de madera del fondo. 

Su padre miró la botella como a un antiguo anuario rescatado de un incendio. Se quitó los lentes y se recogió el cabello. No era solo alcohol, eran los recuerdos. 

-Primero, ve a quitarles las botellas -dijo Lucius-. Luego, saca la Mano de la Gloria del baúl, despierta a Gregory y cruza los dedos para que sea tan bueno adivinando contraseñas como su padre. 

Desafortunadamente para Draco, Gregory Goyle no iba a despertar tan fácilmente. De hecho, hubiera sido más sencillo despertar a Lockhart

-Goyle no despierta -dijo Draco, meneando la cabeza-. Creo que es el medicamento que toma en la noche.

-Entonces escoge a las dos más gordas que ya estén ebrias, a las que puedan arrastrar algo de peso, porque vas a tener que moverlo a lo muggle. 

Minutos después, Draco, Pancy y otra chica de segundo cargaban a Lockhart por el pasillo. El plan de su padre era tratar de colarse a la sala común de los Gryffindors sin usar magia, para no ser detectado. El problema es que ya todos estaban adentro, cómodamente dormidos, así que tendrían que esperar un prefecto. Milagrosamente, la puerta se abrió. Draco se las arregló para movilizar a su escolta tras una cortina. 

Harry, Hermione y Ron salieron, aparentemente a la enfermería. Mientras discutían quién sabe qué ñoñería, Draco se las arregló para escabullirse con todo y el cadáver que arrastraba, dejando a las dos nenas afuera. Escondió el cadáver atrás de un sillón, pero no pudo salir porque no sabía abrir la puerta desde dentro. Se instaló detrás del sillón a esperar. Potter y compañía regresaron en un corto rato, se despidieron sosamente y subieron a sus dormitorios a hacer tarea. Nadie más volvió a entrar o salir. 

Llegó la mañana. Con un maldita sea, ese tipo de cosas solo le ocurrían a él. La primera en abrir fue McGonagall y les dijo algo a los leones pero Draco apenas pudo escuchar, primeramente porque estaba lejos y en segundo porque la resaca lo había alcanzado. 

En cuanto todos los Gryffindors se largaron a almorzar, Draco sentó a Gilderoy en el sillón. Pancy, ya sobria, se las arregló para abrir la puerta. En la sala de Slytherin ya no había nadie, pero la cava parecía haber sufrido otro derrumbe

Draco escondió el rostro entre las manos. Debió dejar que se repartieran el cadáver. Por lo menos hubiera dormido junto a ellas. 

..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.


	3. Los Titiriteros

۞ CAPÍTULO 3: Los titiriteros ۞

-¡Ron! ¡Ron! -dijo Fred, estrujando a su hermano menor- ¿Estás bien?

-Claro que no está bien, estúpido –bufó George- ¿Qué no lo ves desmayado?

Ron abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con Fred mirándolo fijamente. George examinó el cadáver de Gilderoy en el sillón y se sentó dejando un espacio. Tras jalar a Ron para sentarlo entré él y Gilderoy, le pasó el brazo sobre el hombro.

-Esta vez debo reconocer que te llevaste las palmas -dijo George en voz baja- ¿Cómo lo hiciste, Ron? Se ve maltratado pero nada de lesiones letales. ¿Veneno o solo un Avada?» 

Fred descubrió un beso marcado con labial violeta en la manga de la túnica.

-Me da la impresión de que este no es tuyo –dijo, mostrándoles la marca del labial-. El violeta es más un color de Potter, a ti te vendría un labial color coral. 

-Yo… Yo ni siquiera puedo explicarlo –dijo Ron, entrecortado-. Es muy largo de explicar.

-Habla, habla, tenemos dos horas. 

-¿No se supone que Albus les iba a dar pociones?

-Sí, pero está resfriado y tomó demasiado jarabe. Quemó un caldero vacío y convirtió a Jordan Lee en un cotonete y después en un hidrante amarillo, así que nos dio la hora libre -dijo Fred, cerrando la puerta con un hechizo de sellado-. Empieza a hablar.

A la hora de la comida, unos alarmados Harry y Hermione entraron a la sala común. Ron estaba cabizbajo en un sillón.

-¡Ron! –dijo Hermione, corriendo desde la puerta- ¿En donde demonios estabas?

La voz de Gilderoy les respondió a sus espaldas

-Harry, Hermione, queremos darles la bienvenida a la selecta sociedad de los escondemuertos. 

Los dos voltearon, alarmados. Los gemelos les sonreían desde la esquina. Todavía simulando la voz de Gilderoy, George siguió:

-El ilustre profesor Lockhart está bajo buen resguardo en el baño de los Gryffindor de cuarto año. Les aseguro que podrá aplicarles el examen a tiempo. Ahora, quisiéramos hablar con ustedes...

.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.

Ron no podía creerlo, aunque llevaba en los brazos unos tres galones de formol. Harry lo seguía, cargado de mangueras, cuchillos quirúrgicos, y jeringas. Hermione llevaba solo un maletín con todo el maquillaje que pudo conseguir, un cambio de ropa limpio y un libro de encuadernación a todas luces muggle. 

Cruzaron el dormitorio de los cuartos. Los compañeros de los gemelos estaban tan acostumbrados a los materiales exóticos y los negocios turbios que ni siquiera preguntaron. Hermione se quedó afuera vigilando la puerta.

En el baño, los gemelos tendieron a Gilderoy en una de las duchas, y luego estudiaron cuidadosamente unas páginas del libro. George le ordenó a Harry conectar una manguera a las regaderas, mientras él le abría las venas del brazo a Gilderoy. Todavía más helado se sintió Ron cuando Fred le pidió que le ayudara a desvestir y lavar el cadáver.

-Tiene que quedar perfecto –dijo Fred, en tono paciente-. No querrás que nadie se entere que está muerto, ¿verdad?

George conectó la manguera de la regadera al brazo de Gilderoy, abrió la llave y luego le rajó las venas del tobillo. El líquido manó, primero rojo y gelatinoso, hasta volverse gradualmente cristalino. Sacó la manguera y con un « ¡Reparo!» cerró las aberturas. Fue cuidadoso de hacerlo a suficiente distancia. El formaldehído, como muchos muggles saben, es altamente flamable y con la cantidad de porquerías que iban a mezclarle, el fuego sería tan rápido que parecería victima de una combustión espontánea. Luego ambos gemelos se apresuraron a inyectarle formol y otras cosas de los frascos.

-¿Era indispensable que le lavaran las venas? –dijo Ron, solo por encontrar un motivo para no vomitar. Sentía que ya nada, absolutamente nada más en la vida le daría asco

-Les reservamos a ustedes la parte más interesante del lavado -respondió Fred, poniendo en las manos de su hermano menor una manguera con una boquilla metálica alargada, y volteando el cadáver con un pie.

Cuando comprendió para qué y por donde iba la boquilla metálica alargada, Ron tuvo que arrepentirse respecto a lo de no sentir asco.

.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.

-¿Ya terminaron? ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Les llevo la ropa?

Hermione desistió de interrogar a sus dos compañeros cuando vio la cara de total asqueamiento con la que salieron del baño. Harry se miraba las manos. Fred le quitó a Hermione el cambio de ropa limpio que le pidió del cuarto de Lockhart, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La abrió de nuevo al instante, solo para quitarle sin más formalidades la bolsa de maquillajes. 

-Hubiera preferido que lo encontrara el Ministerio –confesó Ron, con la mirada en algún punto a muchos kilómetros de ahí. 

Media hora después, la puerta del baño se abrió de nuevo. Un limpio y muy “vivo” Gilderoy estaba sentado en un retrete. Los gemelos se hicieron mutuas reverencias.

-Está terminado -dijo Fred-. Todavía podríamos poner una capa más de sellador rúnico de maquillaje, pero creo que esperaré a que esta capa se seque.

-Solo le faltan los hilos -dijo George.

“¿Porqué un cadáver necesita hilos?” se preguntaron Harry, Hermione y Ron al mismo tiempo. 

.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.

Hora de la clase de DCAO para los Gryffindor de segundo año. Severus entró al frente de su grupo en turno después de comer con los Ravenclaw, y por tanto fue el primero en experimentar el shock de ver a un renovado Gilderoy Lochkart en el escritorio, en medio de la penumbra. “Gilderoy”, con un amplio y pomposo gesto de la mano, invitó a los alumnos a sentarse. De Severus no tuvo que ocuparse porque el maestro de pociones estaba momentáneamente catatónico.

-Alumnos, me he tenido que ausentar porque tenía un impostergable asunto de vida o muerte - “Gilderoy” giró su cabeza a un lado y al otro del auditorio. 

El trío se maravilló de la sincronización con que movía la boca y hablaba el cadáver-títere de los gemelos. 

-Aun así, el examen que elaboré sigue programado para pasado mañana, con los mismos contenidos. Avisen a sus compañeros de cuarto que los calificaré con un trabajo. Los otros grupos harán simultáneamente el examen en el gran comedor. Pueden retirarse a estudiar.

.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.

Todos, especialmente McGonagall y Snape, estaban asombrados con el repentino regreso del profesor. Los gemelos le ofrecieron a Hermione una copia del examen pero esta se rehusó. De todas maneras, aseguraron, era un examen tan sencillo que hasta la Sra. Norris podría pasarlo. Por supuesto, todos los alumnos de cuarto tuvieron buena calificación en el trabajo, y “Gilderoy” los comisionó para cuidar a los otros grupos.

Y llegó el día del examen. El gran comedor fue dispuesto para un examen masivo. “Gilderoy” estuvo ahí desde el principio. Mc Gonagall no cesaba de entrar al gran comedor con cualquier pretexto y echarle extrañas miradas a Lockhart. Hagrid, Hooch, Poppy y Sprout hacían otro tanto, hasta que la mayoría de los alumnos se instalaron en sus lugares. 

Draco y las slytherines de segundo y sexto se veían especialmente nerviosos. Hermione se preguntó a sí misma si los gemelos habían preparado sets de exámenes distintos para las otras casas. 

Con preguntas tan fáciles y los de cuarto año “vigilando”, ese examen fue legendariamente recordado por los Ravenclaw como “la hora feliz”. No se puede decir lo mismo de Hermione, Harry y Ron, que todo el examen estuvieron preocupados de que alguien notara el parche en el cielo del techo donde se ocultaban Fred y George. Ni siquiera lo notó Snape cuando se acercó a “Gilderoy” y le exigió hablar con él a solas al día siguiente en su despacho.

Hermione, Fred y George discutieron el asunto mientras llevaban el cadáver a los baños de Mirtle la llorona por la noche. 

-Pero... ¡Snape lo notará! -protestó Hermione.

-¡Nah! –dijo George-. Fred y yo ya teníamos un plan bajo la manga, solo necesitamos...

George se interrumpió rápidamente. Una pequeña silueta felina acababa de pasar junto a él. 

-¿Quién anda ahí? -exclamó Filch desde las escaleras

Los tres miraron a todos lados. Solo había un armario, un sitio tan cliché para esconderse que Filch no podía pasarlo por alto.

-Estamos acorralados –murmuró Hermione.

-No. Confíen en mí -dijo Fred, un instante antes de embestir contra George y romperle la camisa, para aventarlo al armario. 

Antes de Fred pudiera protestar, Fred empujó el cadáver de Lockhart y a Hermione en el armario. Le desbarató el cabello a Hermione, cerró la puerta y se paró en actitud vigilante frente al armario, seguro de que su gemelo ya entendía el asunto.

-Sabía que tenía que andar un Weasley en esto -Filch y la Sra. Norris dieron algunos pasos frente a Fred-. ¿Qué hay en el armario, si se puede saber?

-¡No abra! ¡No hay nada!

Los gemelos sabían por experiencia que esas palabras desencadenaban invariablemente una reacción. Filch abrió la puerta, y la cerró rápidamente. 

-¿Qué... Lockhart... la señorita Granger...su hermano? -dijo Filch, con un gesto asqueado. 

-Yo le pedí que cuidara la puerta –resonó desde dentro la voz de “Gilderoy”, en cuanto George pudo controlar su risa-. Y, Filch, si dices algo, tu affaire con cierta felina será ventilado.

El prefecto escapó por el pasillo. Por Merlín, si la escuela se enteraba, el asunto de Poppy y las esposas quedaría pálido.

-No pongan esa cara, la voz tenía que venir de dentro y era más creíble si un hombre vigilaba –dijo Fred, al abrirles la puerta-. Un profesor no deja a una alumna cuidando si va a hacer obscenidades en un armario.

-Y ya bastante malo es que Filch vaya a creer que soy gay para que además crea que me acostaría con mi hermano –dijo George-. Bien jugado, Fred.

-Ruego diferir –dijo Hermione, tratando de componerse el cabello. 

Ninguno de los tres habló hasta que llegaron al baño de Myrtle. La fantasma comenzó su eterna sucesión de lamentos, pero pareció contentarse un poco cuando vio a su acompañante, y prometió no hacer mucho ruido.

Antes del desayuno del día siguiente, Ron y Harry fueron a revisar el estado de Gilderoy. Por segunda vez el cadáver ya no estaba. Myrtle se hizo la ofendida primero y se puso histérica después cuando intentaron interrogarla al respecto.

Evitando el pánico (este tipo de cosas comenzaban a volverse habituales), les contaron la situación a los gemelos y a Hermione. Fred se frotó las manos. Un segundo antes de que George pudiera contarles cual era el gran plan, el profesor Snape pareció materializarse de la nada atrás de ellos

-Ustedes cinco, a las cuatro en mi despacho. Díganle a Gilderoy que también vaya él. Quizá Dumbledore esté muy resfriado para que le importe, pero yo no.

Los gemelos rompieron en carcajadas en cuanto Snape estuvo lo bastante lejos de la mesa y salieron disparados del comedor, dejando al trío de oro en la más obscura duda. Por más que intentaron buscarlos durante el día, no dieron con ellos hasta unos minutos antes de entrar al despacho de Snape. Se sentaron a esperar con toda la calma que podían aparentar. Hermione preparaba más coartadas. Ron jugaba con sus dedos. Harry miraba fijamente al piso. Los gemelos se veían serenos y tranquilos. 

\- Veo que el profesor Lockhart ha decidido desaparecer misteriosamente de nuevo, y estoy seguro de que ustedes tienen algo que decir –dijo Snape, con el tono frío de regreso en los labios.

Harry estaba a punto de soltar la mejor explicación que tenía, cuando la puerta se abrió. Gilderoy Lockhart entró caminando al cuarto, y con mucha naturalidad se sentó entre los alumnos

-Profesor Snape, le aseguro que estos responsables, valientes, comprometidos y aplicados estudiantes me han estado ayudando de una manera extraordinaria 

Completando su actuación, Gilderoy soltó un suave suspiro. Ambos profesores siguieron con la conversación frente a sus alumnos. Varias veces Harry estuvo tentado a pellizcar a Lockhart para comprobar que era real, pero terminó pellizcándose él cuando le pareció que le guiñaba un ojo cada vez que volteaba a verlo. Para tener más de una semana de muerto, el profesor se veía bastante fresco, y todavía llevaba la túnica que usó en el examen. 

Luego de los veinte minutos más largos de sus vidas, los cinco gryffindor y el profesor salieron del despacho. Harry seguía con la idea de que Lockhart le guiñaba y eso estaba por ocasionarle un tic nervioso. Los títeres no guiñan. Caminaron unos metros hasta que el profesor comenzó a temblar. Los gemelos lo jalaron a un salón

-No se va a morir otra vez, ¿verdad? -dijo Ron, sin dejar de mirarlos. 

Los gemelos se reían. Algo muy raro le ocurría a las facciones del profesor. Se hacían más finas, se encogían, y no solo su rostro sino el resto de su cuerpo, hasta que se perdió dentro de la túnica púrpura. Una delicada manita, perteneciente a la menor de los Weasley, salió de entre los pliegues de una túnica demasiado grande. 

-¿Estuve bien? –preguntó Ginny, tratando de sacar la otra mano de la túnica. Su voz todavía sonaba a una mezcla de la voz de ella y la de Gilderoy.

Para el resto de sus días, el trío le tendría más respeto a la poción multijugos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los ocho capítulos ya estan corregidos. ¿Debería subirlos más rápido?


	4. La ruta del cadáver II

۞ CAPÍTULO 4: La ruta del cadáver II ۞

La enfermera y la entrenadora tenían una reunión urgente afuera de la enfermería, y por una vez el tema no era un accidente que Quidditch.

-¿Entonces McGonagall te dijo qué cosa?

-No sé de qué tanto esté enterada, pero creo que ha estado investigando. Tarde o temprano va a llegar a nosotras. Parece que ese Gilderoy ha estado caminando por toda la escuela.

-¡Pero estaba muerto cuando lo examiné! -protestó Poppy. 

-No sé mucho de anatomía pero distingo a los muertos de los vivos, y el profesor estaba muy bien muerto cuando lo cargué -dijo Hooch-. Y te aseguro que continuaba muerto cuando puso el examen. 

La enfermera se recargó lánguidamente en la pared y la entrenadora se sentó en el suelo junto a ella

-Sprout no es tan buena para invocar un inferi, ¿o sí?

Poppy negó lentamente con la cabeza

-Y tampoco pudo estarlo moviendo con hechizos. Yo misma revisé que no hubiera hechizos de movimiento en la sala.

Las dos se alarmaron al escuchar pasos en el pasillo de abajo. Faltaban horas antes de que los alumnos se levantaran a desayunar. Pasos extraordinariamente pesados seguidos de otros más menudos, y un tintineo de metales en movimiento. Una voz femenina intentaba contener los sollozos de otra garganta más ronca.

-Maestra Sprout... es usted... sniff... tan amable... sniff... yo no habría podido... 

-Ya, Hagrid. Todo va a estar bien –dijo Sprout, en un tono tranquilo-. La maestra McGonagall me mandó a investigar porque Myrtle estaba haciendo un escándalo en el baño clausurado y ahí estaba

La maestra le echó un vistazo furtivo a la armadura que Hagrid cargaba como un gran costal sobre sus hombros. Por suerte era de una lámina bastante gruesa o no hubiera resistido los golpes que recibía a cada paso del semigigante. Aunque definitivamente al difunto dentro de la armadura le hubiera dado igual si lo estuvieran cremando con un montón de hojas o dejándolo podrir en el pantano del lago donde las sirenas no entraban jamás. Por supuesto Sprout tenía mejores planes para un cadáver nuevecito con tan interesante historial, pero más le valía que su cargador pensara otra cosa.

-Espero... sniff... devolverle algún día este favor... usted es muy buena persona

En la esquina, la enfermera y la entrenadora seguían a la profesora y el guardabosque con la mirada. Enfrentarlos sería decididamente estúpido.

-Pero entonces, ¿lo dejaremos aquí por hoy? -dijo Hagrid, alzando sus cejas bonachonas-. Alguno de los niños lo puede ver.

Hagrid hacía esfuerzos por poner de pie la armadura sobre un pedestal en el pasillo. La profesora no parecía querer acercarse.

-Una armadura en un pasillo no tiene nada de sospechoso. Nadie lo verá

Cuando por fin estuvo en posición, un hechizo bastó para dejarlo firme. 

-Volveremos por ella el sábado en la noche, ¿de acuerdo?.

No bien dieron ambos la vuelta en las escaleras, las señoritas Pomfrey y Hooch levantaron la estatua con todo y pedestal y corrieron a la enfermería. En cuanto recuperaron el aliento, entre risas y festejos, comenzaron los planes.

-¿En pedacitos? -sugirió Poppy-. Podríamos llevarlo poco a poco. 

-De todas maneras tendríamos que esconderlos en algún lugar y en esta escuela no falta el idiota anónimo que se de cuenta –dijo Hooch- Hay que esfumarlo. 

La enfermera miró instintivamente hacia el armario de las pociones. 

-Una base fuerte -dijo, lacónica.

-¿En los cimientos? ¿Cómo llegaremos ahí?

-No, no, una base. Un alcalí, lo contario de un ácido. Podemos disolverlo en hidróxido de sodio. 

-Poppy, ¿Cómo piensas conseguir suficiente para disolver un hombre de ochenta kilos?

-Los elfos la usan para blanquear cantera, tienen veinte galones de la última vez. Encargaré unos diez para limpieza. Me lo traerán para en la tarde. 

Sacar al hombre de la lata fue laborioso y aburrido, pero tuvieron toda la mañana. La señorita Pomfrey, con su minuciosidad habitual, le arregló la túnica púrpura y lo acostó en la última cama. La entrenadora, mientras tanto, buscó como enloquecida un caldero de trescientos litros. Al final encontró uno muy a propósito, de acero colado, con gruesas agarraderas de argolla y cuatro patitas, en una puerta que nunca había visto, pero igual se lo llevó. Se preguntó desde cuando encontraba puertas nunca vistas en Hogwarts.

Las cuatro patitas como de cocodrilo la siguieron (aunque tuvieron algunos problemas para bajar las escaleras) hasta el despacho de Gilderoy, donde la enfermera ya tenía el ácido y algunos galones de agua. Sentaron al profesor en su escritorio mientras preparaban todo en el cuarto de enseguida. No estaba bien firme sobre la silla, pero ¿qué más daba si resbalaba?

.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.

El profesor Severus Snape se adentró en la nube de olor amargo y picante, rumbo al aula de Defensa para recoger algunos frascos que dejó antes del regreso de Gilderoy. 

Conocía ese aroma. Arrancapiel a medio preparar. 

De regreso, el olor se había vuelto más fuerte. Venía del despacho del profesor Lockhart. ¿Ahora también quería dar pociones? Era momento de terminar en privado la conversación que habían tenido hacía algunas horas en su despacho frente a Potter y Compañía.

Con varios frascos de veneno en la mano, Severus entró en el despacho. Semioscuro, le recordaba el estilo de la sala de espera en la tienda de túnicas, y tembló de rabia pensando en semejante imbécil dando Defensa. El imbécil en cuestión lo miraba indiferente desde su silla, milagrosamente sin hablar. Severus dejó sobre el escritorio los frascos, recordando un pequeño truco que consideraba hallazgo personal: la primera fase de la poción arrancapiel requería reposar por lo menos tres horas para afinar su efecto. 

Medio sonrió pensando que alguien más le había cogido el truco al Arrancapiel. Tal vez el imbécil sabía un poco más de lo que aparentaba, dado que se había sentado a esperar en lugar de abalanzarse a terminarla como todo mundo lo hacía. Mientras el profesor de pociones recorría con la vista los adornos del despacho, Gilderoy seguía mirándolo en silencio. Severus sintió que era una invitación a hablar. 

Establecer contacto adecuadamente con otras personas no era su fuerte, pero le daba curiosidad en que podría utilizar el otro profesor la arrancapiel. Esforzándose en verse casual, intentó iniciar la conversación mientras observaba un cuadro en la pared

-Ese paisaje... son los Alpes Suizos, ¿no es así?

Tal vez no era el camino para iniciar la conversación. Dirigió sus manos a un pequeño amuleto muggle colgado en la esquina del marco. Recordaba lejanamente haber visto algo así en la portada de un libro de Gilderoy que le decomisó a una Hufflepuff de cuarto año. Y no es que lo hubiera leído, bueno, tal vez un poco, pero no lo continúo por mucho tiempo, aunque a su ritmo de lectura naturalmente avanzó unas doscientas páginas antes de darse cuenta. 

Oh, de acuerdo, de acuerdo, sí, leyó el libro. Pero fue para criticar su gramática, naturalmente. Un pobre vocabulario, algunas metáforas gastadas, descripciones escuetas de escenas esenciales, un final predecible con una muerte inesperada, que hubiera disfrutado más si la Delawey no se la hubiera adelantado “accidentalmente”. Eso sí, la redacción era tan sencilla que era imposible no seguirla. Tal vez por eso los libros de Gilderoy tenían tanto éxito. 

-¿Cómo piensa seguir escribiendo, ahora que da clase? -preguntó en un tono casi amistoso. 

El silencio del hablantín profesor estaba poniéndolo frenético... no, más bien lo irritaba. ¿Quién se creía ese tipo?

Ahí estaba Snape, tratando de abrir un poco su oscuro corazón, y el sujeto lo despreciaba con un completo silencio. 

.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.

Excepto por un que otro susurro, las dos brujas se las arreglaron para trabajar en silencio. Se sentían como unas colegialas preparando pociones a escondidas. Tal vez por les inquietó escuchar movimiento en el cuarto de enseguida.

Discretamente se asomaron por la puerta entreabierta. El aire fresco les vino de maravilla. En el despacho, el profesor Severus Snape sostenía una especie de monólogo dirigido al extinto Gilderoy Lockhart. Ambas ahogaron una risita

-Te dije que estaba loco -murmuró Poppy.

-Las personas que hablamos solas preferimos que nos llamen “mentalmente interesantes” -dijo Hooch en voz baja-. Somos tan interesantes que no necesitamos a nadie más para conversar.

Esta vez Poppy no pudo ahogar del todo la risa. Cerraron la puerta a toda velocidad antes de que Severus volteara. Afuera, el ritmo del monólogo subió de indignado a rabioso. Severus debe haber pensado que Gilderoy se reía de él. Con la oreja pegada a la puerta ambas brujas escucharon a Severus hacer una pregunta que naturalmente no fue respondido. El profesor de pociones montó en cólera. Cualquier plan de hacerlo partícipe del incidente se fue al traste. Severus libraba todo una batalla contra el inerte profesor de Defensa. De repente, se escuchó un hechizo especialmente distinguible.

-¡Sectum-Sempra!

El despacho se cimbró. Un canto, un gritito de desesperación, un hechizo desilusionante, la puerta abrirse y después nada. La entrenadora y la enfermera se asomaron al despacho. Ni Gilderoy ni Severus, pero sí un escritorio destrozado.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con ese caldero de ácido?

-La fachada sur esta muy sucia, creo que le pediré a los elfos que la limpien -dijo Poppy mirando el caldero.

-¿Y Gilderoy?

-Ahora es problema de Snape. 

Ambas asintieron con la cabeza. Si Sprout trataba de quitárselo, encontraría un rival del que ni Hagrid la podría proteger.

 

..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.


	5. La ruta del cadáver III

Como en los viejos tiempos. Solo que no tenía a Lucius ladrándole instrucciones, ni a Bellatrix recordándole su estupidez de dejar pistas innecesarias. Tampoco a Crabbe Senior que cargara los cadáveres. 

Caminaba un poco ladeado, con pasos largos y rápidos, pero intentando disimular el enorme fardo invisible sobre sus hombros. Los alumnos con que se topó debían pensar que lo alcanzó un rayo o trataba de librarse de un Imperius. 

El escritor se lo merecía después de su insolente actitud. Severus no veía nada intrínsecamente malo en matar a Gilderoy, de hecho casi le había hecho un favor, pero tenía doce años con un pie en Azkabán y si lo ingresaban en prisión sus amiguitos mortífagos estarían felices de verlo. Seguramente le tendrían un comité de bienvenida. Además, le venía a la cabeza una lista de mejores razones y mejores víctimas (incluidos alumnos) para ser convicto de asesinato.

Llegó al aula de pociones, descargó sus hombros por un momento y apresuradamente puso algunos ingredientes en sus bolsillos. Insuficientes para la concentración de reactivos que requería, pero al menos le ayudarían a empezar. A tientas localizó el cadáver y luego lo puso de vuelta sobre sus hombros.

La primer idea para deshacerse de la evidencia fue un simple, limpio y rápido Inferi. Desgraciadamente un inferi no cubría el rango intelectual del profesor. ¡Eso ya era mucho decir!

Además, si descubrían el Inferi, ¿a quién irían todas las miradas? Naturalmente al único exmortífago en varias millas a la redonda. 

Quedaba una opción: Poción Zombie. Es la clase de poción que nunca viene en los libros, se había quedado anticuada cuando se inventó el hechizo Inferi. Demasiado cara y demasiado complicada de prepararse, pero conservaba parte de la inteligencia y de la personalidad de la víctima. Ya se le ocurriría algo para que pareciera que el imbécil se mató por sí mismo en un accidente. Ahora necesitaba un caldero enorme. Una tina, de hecho.

Sin fijarse en la aterrada Penélope Clearwater, Severus pasó a la última tina del baño de prefectos. La Penélope se largó inmediatamente, envuelta en una toalla. El profesor de pociones quitó el hechizo desilusionante, llenó la tina con agua muy caliente, vacío sus ingredientes. Algo faltaba. Desvestir al profesor.

-Hasta preparar pociones puede tener un lado feo -se dijo, frunciendo la boca. 

Puso esfuerzo extra en callar al resto de las voces en su cabeza cuando llegó a la última capa de ropa.

Tiró (literalmente) el cadáver en la tina, sin cuidarse de la posición en que cayera. Midió y vacío el resto de los ingredientes. 

Ahora tenía un cadáver flotando en poción zombi de baja intensidad. Esa concentración no reanimaría a un humano, pero estaba bien para empezar a macerarlo. Urgía ir por el resto de los ingredientes a su armario particular. Cualquiera que entrara pensaría que el profesor solo estaba tomando un baño. 

.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.

-Ehhh... ¿todavía hay alguien ahí?

Percy se dio aires de valentía. Penélope se escondió tras él. Ya se había puesto algo de ropa, pero seguía tan asustada e indignada como cuando lo alcanzó en el pasillo y de algún modo lo convenció de ir a hablar con el profesor Snape.

El baño estaba muy lleno de un vapor pesado, pegajoso y ligeramente verde. Vaya si hay gente con gustos raros para los aceites de baño, pensó Percy. Enfrente de una de las tinas encontraron una hermosa túnica que definitivamente no era del estilo Severus Snape, pero quizá su propietario les podría decir a donde fue el profesor. O quizá no.

-¡El Profesor Lockhart! ¡Se ahogó en la tina! -gritó Penélope, muy cerca del oído de Percy para su gusto.

Aún en medio de su pánico Percy se dio perfectamente cuenta de que Penélope se estaba comiendo al profesor con los ojos, inclinada sobre la tina.

-Hay que... hay que darle primeros auxilios -Penélope se inclinó más, y tomó el rostro del profesor entre sus manos. A punto de poner sus labios sobre los de él, sorprendió la mirada de reproche de Percy

-Hay que sacarlo de aquí, el vapor lo va a acabar de asfixiar.

Entre los dos se las arreglaron para llevar al profesor afuera. Un grupo de Hufflepuffs curiosos casi los pescan con el desnudo cadáver sobre los brazos.

-¡Pronto!¡La entrada de Ravenclaw esta muy cerca de aquí! -exclamó Penélope, juntando toda la ayuda posible.

.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.

Corrió como nunca, falló como siempre. Alguien había tomado ingredientes de su armario (casi apostaba que para preparar multijugos), y le costó trabajo encontrar todo lo que necesitaba. De todas formas, en el baño se encontró con que la poción que supuestamente no tenía suficiente concentración para volverle el movimiento, inteligencia y personalidad al difunto funcionó de maravilla. Gilderoy ya no estaba. Tal vez con la poca inteligencia que tenía no hacía falta mucho para restablecerla.

Las ropas estaban en el suelo, o sea que el zombie salió sin ropa al pasillo (lo cual explicaba la presencia de un grupo de Hufflepuffs asustados afuera). Ya se enteraría cuando Flitwick lo comentara indignado en la sala de maestros. Limpió el desorden con algunos Fregotego y convirtió las ropas en toallas mojadas con un sencillo hechizo. De momento había alejado el foco de las sospechas de su persona, y solo necesitaba un pretexto para volver a matar a Lockhart. 

.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.

Penélope se adelantó para despejar el camino, mientras Percy intentaba arrastrar tremendo peso muerto. Cuando cruzó la puerta de Ravenclaw ya le daba lo mismo si el profesor estaba vivo o muerto, pero lo siguió arrastrando. La prefecta Clearwater le indicó el único dormitorio abierto y vacío: Chicas de segundo año. Pusieron al profesor sobre la primera cama y ambos intentaron desesperadamente con todos los hechizos de auxilio que sabían. Era ya bien entrada la noche cuando se dieron cuenta de que no se podía hacer nada. Afortunadamente los de segundo después de la cena pasaron a la biblioteca y luego a Astronomía. Eso los dejaba con un lindo difunto y mucho tiempo para pensar que hacer. Buscaron a Poppy en la enfermería pero solo estaba Sprout, muy molesta y esperándola desde hacía horas. Pero al regresar, había todo un escándalo en el dormitorio.

-¡ESE PERVERTIDO! -vociferó alguien-. ¡SIGUE DESNUDO DENTRO DE LA CAMA DE LUNA!

La afectada se veía un poco perpleja pero no tan espantada como el resto de las mujeres de la casa. Neville Longbottom estaba junto a ella, consolándola de un susto inexistente y ofreciéndole tomar un té en la sala Gryffindor para calmarse. Penélope y Percy reconocieron que ya no era momento para explicarles nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos! El fanfic esta por terminarse y estoy pensando en escribir unos cuantos oneshots de crackpairings después. Se admiten ideas de parejas.


	6. Zombies perversos

La cena se deslució porque repentinamente todos los elfos de la escuela estaban limpiando la fachada sur con una curiosa sustancia muggle. Esa noche, los gemelos se preguntaban el paradero de Gilderoy en la sala común. Ginny, de saber algo de muggles, se hubiera auto-nominado para el Óscar. El trío todavía no se había recuperado del susto con Snape. Lo seis se acercaron todo lo posible a la chimenea, aparentando beber el té que se preparaba en las brasas, para esconder a los gemelos que consultaban sin parar el mapa del Merodeador. Había un inusual movimiento justo frente a la casa Ravenclaw

-Es inútil, este mapa no marca los objetos inanimados -dijo Fred y luego suspiró por lo limitado de sus recursos.

-¿Dónde consiguieron la túnica para disfrazar a Ginny? -dijo Harry, apresurando una taza de té- Si mal no recuerdo, el Gilderoy original la traía puesta cuando lo extraviamos.

-Fuimos a la enfermería a conseguir ingredientes para la multijugos y ahí estaba.

Entonces la investigación regresaba a la enfermería. El mapa marcaba que las señoritas Pomfrey y Hooch acababan de encontrarse en la entrada. El asunto desde el principio olía a problemas. 

Ron quedó a cargo del mapa, Ginny cubriría la retaguardia. Harry preparó su capa de invisibilidad, Hermione dispuso algunas pociones y los gemelos alistaron un frasco de polvo negro

\- Oscuridad en polvo -explicó Fred. 

«Lo preparamos por accidente el año pasado, creemos que tiene potencial» Prosiguió George mientras soplaba un poco para demostrar el efecto: una miniatura de oscuridad que ni el más potente lumos disolvía

Para despistar cualquier intento de seguirles el rastro, decidieron turnarse la capa de invisibilidad de modo que nadie relacionara que esa noche anduvieron los seis juntos. Fred, George y Ginny caminarían visibles abriendo paso a Harry, Ron y Hermione bajo la capa de invisibilidad, al menos hasta alejarse de la casa Gryffindor. Pasarían frente a la casa Ravenclaw para dar un rodeo lo bastante grande, y terminarían cambiando posiciones en la enfermería, donde Hermione y Harry intentaría sacarle a Pomfrey la verdad mientras Ron y Ginny investigaban bajo la capa y los gemelos distraían a las otras dos.

Desafortunadamente para ellos, frente a la casa Ravenclaw había demasiado movimiento. Luna estaba en el centro de la tempestad, Neville la consolaba. Ginny logró acercarse para hablarle.

-Bueno, es que saliendo de Astronomía estuvimos un rato en la sala común. Yo venía muy contenta porque localizé una lluvia de estrellas invisible, que según mi papá son señal de que va a haber pronto una rebelión de elfos domésticos, y entré a mí dormitorio. El profesor Lockhart estaba desmayado o dormido o inconciente o no sé en mi cama, y todo el alboroto es porque el profesor no traía ropa -explicó Luna, como si fuera algo que no le pasó a ella-. Por cierto, Ginny, gracias por el shampoo. Me cayó bien. 

Neville se veía más aterrado que ella. La mayoría de los Ravenclaw permanecían afuera, en gran revuelta, a la espera de la llegada de algún profesor. Los prefectos pretendían custodiar el orden. Hasta Percy estaba ahí.

Ginny le contó a los gemelos (y a el trío bajo la capa, naturalmente) la situación en pocas palabras. También protestó por lo mucho que Luna gastó de su shampoo. Podían dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso pero Hermione insistió que teniendo el cadáver las investigaciones tarde o temprano apuntarían a ellos como los culpables. Precisaban entrar, y rápido, porque del pasillo ascendía el rumor de que Dumbledore venía a ver.

-Con todo lo que toma para el resfrío, me extraña que distinga la puerta de su propia barba –dijo Fred-. Todavía tenemos un rato. 

Los tres bajo la capa se deslizaron entre la multitud, cuidando de no rozar a nadie. Cosa complicada, ya que los Ravenclaw se arremolinaban y giraban en torno a la puerta. Pasando esta, lo demás fue muy sencillo porque la casa estaba prácticamente vacía. 

El dormitorio tenía una placa que decía “Chicas de Segundo año”, con letras rojas de estilo recargado en un fondo amarillo, que correteaban y se retorcían. Sin duda una creación de Luna. También sobre las camas había pequeños letreros similares que Luna pintó para sus compañeras. En la cama, un enorme lío de mantas rebelaba que la chica tuvo oportunidad de acostarse antes de notar la presencia de su tétrico acompañante. El profesor de Defensa todavía tenía el cabello húmedo. Pasaron al hombre bajo la capa y se apresuraron a volver.

No cabían los cuatro baja la capa de invisibilidad pero ese apartado ya lo tenían cubierto los gemelos afuera, donde la más impenetrable oscuridad reinaba. Sin cuidarse de atropellar a alguien, el trío extrajo a Lockhart de la casa Ravenclaw, y corrieron a esconderse a un salón cercano. La oscuridad se disipó justo a tiempo para que el director Dumbledore pudiera inspeccionar el sitio. 

Desde el salón, el trío escuchó el alboroto cuando notaron que Gilderoy ya no estaba. Harry estaba preocupado de que se les ocurriera buscar en los salones, pero el aire le parecía más blando de respirarse desde que recuperaron el cadáver. Al parecer, todos los profesores se dieron cita frente a la casa Ravenclaw. Albus, con voz de mando, los reunió. Sus palabras, aunque dichas en un tono normal, resonaron por toda la escuela

-El profesor Gilderoy Lockhart esta desaparecido. Hemos revisado su despacho, y no se ha llevado sus cosas, es decir, sigue en la escuela. Quién sea que lo vea, dígale que si no se presenta conmigo para mañana a medianoche, puede considerarse expulsado de su plaza, y prófugo de la ley.

..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.

La enfermera y la entrenadora se apoltronaron detrás de una de las camas. Escucharon claramente los pasos siguiéndolas desde la sala de Ravenclaw hasta la enfermería. La profesora Sprout era la última persona de la que los alumnos se podrían asustar, pero Poppy dudaba que algún alumno la hubiera visto alguna vez realmente enojada. La puerta se abrió con un terrible hechizo de la aparentemente inofensiva mujer. 

-Sal. Sé que estas detrás de la cama y la entrenadora también.

Por supuesto que ninguna de las dos iba a salir. Sprout, comprendiéndolo, se sentó sobre una de las camas y estiró las piernas. No pensaba sacarlas por la fuerza.

-¿En que diablos estaban pensando poniendo al profesor en el cuarto de las Ravenclaw?

-No fuimos nosotras -dijo Poppy.

-Ustedes se llevaron la armadura. La encontré desmontada aquí mismo.

-Severus nos lo quitó. Le lanzó un hechizo y pensó que lo había matado –dijo Poppy. 

Luego de un rato de silencio, la enfermera se atrevió a sacar la cabeza de detrás de la cama. Sprout, más que enojada, se veía sospechosa. Una sonrisa de ternura surcó la cara de Poppy cuando vio a Sprout golpear una almohada. 

-Hubiera querido usarlo para almacenar bulbos. Esperaba que ese Snape le tuvera un uso mejor. 

-Siempre supe que ese tipo estaba loco -dijo Hooch.

Las tres se rieron. El asunto en sí era bastante estúpido. Gilderoy estaba muerto, ¿y eso qué? Sí, la Trelawney no iba a leer nunca la segunda parte de “El Colacuerno que me amó”, pero seguramente su ojo mágico podía cubrir el inconveniente.

La entrenadora y la enfermera se levantaron. Las tres estaban pensando a todo lo que daban.

-Vamos por ese pervertidor -dijo Poppy, señalando la puerta. 

Hooch salió al pasillo hecha un rayo. Tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando Sprout cerró la puerta tras ella, quedándose con Poppy. 

 

..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.

Severus se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Había creado un zombie degenerado. Podía ser su culpa, por haberlo puesto en una bañera que normalmente usaban adolescentes. Debía estar impregnada de hormonas y de semen. 

Además de lo de Luna, escuchó una conversación entre Filch y Flitwick donde el primero le contaba en tono hastiado una escena muy grafica en un armario. No es que le interesara personalmente lo que el zombie hiciera o dejara de hacer con los alumnos, pero ya tenía la coartada. Se presentaría con el cadáver y diría que le lanzo un Avada cuando lo sorprendió rondando el dormitorio de las slytherines. 

Para darle más credibilidad, necesitaba circunstancias favorables. Sembró la escuela con carnada irresistible para zombies: Montoncitos de granos de café y azúcar morena. Los muggles no lo sabían pero por eso con tanta frecuencia se encontraban zombies en las cafeterías caras y bibliotecas grandes. Hizo que todas las carnadas condujeran a la entrada de Slytherin. Atiborró los rincones de la sala común vacía con granos de café, porque sabía que para el zombie el olor sería irresistible. A esas horas todos sus alumnos dormían. 

Luego cambió la contraseña “para proteger a los alumnos” por una que hasta un zombie adivinaría rapidamente: “Hola”. 

Se sentó en los sillones con una taza del mismo café, la cabeza reclinada y los ojos suavemente cerrados. Freiría al zombie en cuanto asomara la nariz. Ruido. Los abrió. Ni rastro del zombie. Más ruido. 

Siguió el ruido hasta las escaleras. Parecía provenir de abajo. Quitó el tapete al pie de las escaleras, y encontró una improvisada trampilla de madera. Su pensamiento volvió a aquella noche en que los Merodeadores tiraron la cava. Si algún alumno encontró la ruta de entrada, tenía que ser Draco.

Abajo dislumbró una figura humana trabajando en la oscuridad, alumbrado por solo un globo incandescente.

-¿Malfoy?

La figura volteó. Malfoy, pero no Draco sino Lucius. 

“¿Dónde estabas en la tarde cuando necesitaba esconder a Gilderoy?”, se preguntó Severus. Agradecía que Lucius nunca aprendiera Legilimencia. El rubio no la necesitaba para interpretar el rostro del profesor.

-Sí, Severus, yo también estoy bien y me da mucho gusto verte. Ven a quitar piedras.

-Tengo deberes, Lucius, y a diferencia tuya yo no voy a involucrarme en un asunto de...

-Mira esto -dijo Lucius, sin darle tiempo de terminar.

El rubio le puso en la mano una botella del cosecha 1410 con su nombre y otras dos botellas de cristal rojo, con pequeñas placas metálicas incrustadas, que Severus reconoció al instante. De repente Severus Snape tenía otra vez once años y estaba escondido en el dormitorio intentando destilar alcohol de la fruta del comedor, bajo la atenta mirada de un prefecto de séptimo año llamado Lucius Malfoy. 

Volviendo al presente, el rubio se dejó arrebatar las botellas rojas de la mano para que el profesor las inspeccionara. Severus raspó con la uña un poco de herrumbre en la placa metálica.

-Estas fueron las mejores –dijo Snape, oliendo el corcho-. Las que hice en una nevada con cáscaras de naranja.

-Así que los cosecha 1201 que traje de las vacaciones de navidad en el Mediterráneo no pueden estar muy lejos. Empieza a remover.

Severus se apostó junto a él para mover las piedras. Los cosecha 1201 no aparecían. De repente, Lucius empezó a reirse y suspendió los hechizos de removido. Todo lo que Severus quería era tener otro exmortífago para arrastrarlo en la investigación si las cosas se ponían mal, pero se estaba viendo envuelto 

-¿Te acuerdas de la vez en los Cárpatos? -dijo Lucius, quizá por las piedras que les impedían avanzar.

Eso era como preguntarle si se acordaba de su juicio cuando la guerra terminó. Y aún el juicio fue menos perturbador que los Cárpatos. Habían cosas que era mejor no recordar, especialmene si involucran vampiros comecarne.

El profesor sabía demasiado bien en que derivaban esos asedios si no se les proporcionaba la debida precaución. Tenía la varita en la mano y retrocedió un poco. Su pie topó con una de las piedras y provocó un ruidoso derrumbe. Segundos después se escucharon pasos en las escaleras. Había olvidado del todo el porqué estaba ahí. Subió corriendo, apuntó la varita hacia la sombra que se movía. Por fortuna se detuvo a tiempo

-Ah... Profesor... ¿Qué?...

El menor de los Malfoy lo miraba somnoliento desde las escaleras con un pijama negro de seda. Se limpiaba los ojos con la manga y trataba de sorber los mocos. Toda la pose de la familia se daba al traste cuando uno los veía recién levantados. Draco miró sobre el hombro de Severus a su padre.

-¿Que ocurre arriba? ¿Porqué tanto alboroto?

-El profesor Lockhart decidió hacer chiquilladas en el dormitorio de las Ravenclaw –dijo Severus-. Vine a vigilar el dormitorio.

Severus notó la mirada extraña que intercambiaban los dos Malfoy, pero se le escapó la señal de silencio que Lucius le hizo a Draco 

-Creeme, Severus, Gilderoy no va a entrar aquí. No es su comportamiento habitual en sus actuales circunstancias.

-Ha tenido algunos cambios últimamente de los que pocos se han enterado.

Ambos hombres se quedaron con la idea de saber mucho más que el otro. Cambiaron el tema tan rápido como les fue posible, y como una cosa llevó a la otra, los tres bajaron a prolongar la búsqueda en la cava.

..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.

-Listo, se acabaron los disgustos

Hermione apretó la última amarra que sujetaba al profesor de DCAO a la cama. Después selló las amarras con un hechizo para que nadie excepto ella pudiera soltarlas.

Fred y George se daban gusto esculcando los cajones de la recámara del pomposo profesor. Ambos festejaron su colección de ropa interior y el album de recortes de periódico, que tenía señas de haber sido ojeado cada día. Ginny tenía una oreja plegable pegada a la puerta. Eligieron la recámara justamente porque ahí ya lo habían buscado, pero más valía prevenir. 

Ron y Harry llegaron bajo la capa invisible con botellones de formol

-¿Tendremos que hacer lo de lavarlo otra vez? -dijo Ron, estremeciéndose.

-Ron, si es lo que quieres, es todo tuyo. 

No importaba cual gemelo lo dijo: ambos estallaron de la risa. En cuanto se repusieron, Fred agregó:

-No es necesario, con inyectarlo para que este bien mañana con Dumbledore. Ojalá tuviéramos más multijugos pero Snape cerró el armario.

Al acabar de inyectarlo, los seis se sentían mareados y la habitación apestaba a formol. El plan originalmente era dejar uno de guardia, pero no lograron ponerse de acuerdo y al final se largaron todos a dormir. Al fin y al cabo, esa noche Gilderoy no podía ir a ningún lado, y si alguien se lo llevaba antes de poder plantarlo con Dumbledore, que mejor.

..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.


	7. El Golpe de Gracia

۞ CAPÍTULO 7: El golpe de gracia ۞

Al día siguiente, la escuela era un hervidero de rumores, y no se hablaba de otra cosa en los pasillos que no fuera Gilderoy Lockhart. Las especulaciones llegaron a extremos absurdos, como asegurar que Pomfrey le había dado un filtro de amor mal preparado. Nada de eso representaba un problema, hasta que aparecieron las malditas fotografías.

Ginny estaba en clase de Binns después del desayuno cuando las vio por primera vez. Eran unas de esas fotografías reveladas con sustancias especialmente buenas para plasmar paisajes, que en lugar de capturar el movimiento registraban el olor. Aunque definitivamente el olor a formol no era su principal objetivo, porque lo distorsionaban en algo así como alcohol adulterado. 

En cuanto pudo, Ginny se desacopló del grupo para ir a buscar a sus hermanos. Encontró al trío y a los gemelos en un pasillo, con las fotografías en la mano. Quienquiera que las hubiera sacado se aseguro de copiarlas para todos.

-De este ángulo ni siquiera sé que estoy viendo -aseguró Ron torciendo la cabeza.

-Este bien, Ron -dijo Hermione, dándole palmaditas a Ron como si fuera un perro-. Juro que no pensé que se pudiera ver obsceno.

-No hay remedio, tendremos que llevarlo ahora mismo con Dumbledore –dijo Fred- Que el director se las arregle para averiguar que pasó.

Fue fácil pasar desapercibidos porque los pasillos estaban llenos. Al parecer se había convocado a junta de profesores, pero a nadie se le ocurrió ir al cuarto de Lockhart a ver si seguía en la comprometedora escena de las fotografías. Vistieron al Profesor para su visita a Dumbledore («No, Harry, esa túnica es demasiado informal»), como si fuera parte de un enorme juego de muñecas. Los gemelos aseguraban saber de memoria el camino al despacho del director, aunque auguraban dificultades en llegar hasta ahí con el muerto. Teóricamente era sencillo repetir la táctica del cadáver bajo la capa de invisibilidad, pero con todo Hogwarts dando vueltas por ahí, tenían que pensar en algo más práctico.

Harry examinaba el mapa del Merodeador una y otra vez, mientras Ron caminaba alrededor de la habitación.

-Ningún túnel nos deja lo bastante cerca de Dumbledore –dijo Harry- Excepto quizá su acceso privado a las cocinas .

Tomaron un atajo hasta el cuadro de las frutas, al que Fred le hizo cosquillas. Las cocinas eran algo así como las calderas de vapor para mover un enorme barco, con la diferencia de que en los hornos se aventaban costales de comida y no de carbón. Una marejada de elfos lo rodeo, acosándolos con bandejas de comida. Los pocos minutos que los seis se separaron fueron suficientes para perder a Lockhart por tercera o cuarta vez consecutiva. Altamente rutinario. 

Al final estaba debajo de un fregadero, junto a unos costales de papas. Un elfo explicó que pensaron que eran papas porque Sprout les había llevado unas idénticas hacía algunos días, y si uno de los amos decía que eso eran papas, tenían que serlo. Hermione hubiera querido investigar a fondo que significaba esa frase, pero los gemelos los urgían porque faltaba poner el escenario para el director.

Media hora después estaban en el despacho de Dumbledore. Fawkes los miraba con curiosidad mientras acomodaban a Gilderoy en una silla. Un ser que cae y renace cíclicamente difícilmente entenderá lo que es la muerte. Se escurrieron del despacho en cuanto escucharon los pasos en la escalera de caracol afuera. Solo restaba desearse mutuamente suerte. Se podría decir, de una manera retorcida, que la tuvieron.

..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.

El canto de Fawkes lo recibió desde la puerta. El director se soprendió de encontrar compañía en su despacho. Gilderoy Lockhart lo esperaba, sentado en la penumbra. 

-Profesor Lockhart, me da gusto que haya venido por usted mismo –dijo Dumbledore-. Discutimos el asunto en la junta de profesores. 

Fawkes saltó a su hombro, muy, muy cerca del profesor. Albus todavía estaba resfriado y bien medicado, pero se sentía bastante mareado. A su edad, un resfrío era cosa peligrosa. Tenía miedo de no poder controlar su magia, como el día de la clase con los Gryffindor, y Minerva le rogó que le dejara encargarse, pero Albus encontró inaceptable delegar algo tan importante. 

Lockhart seguía callado, con la cabeza baja. El hombre probablemente estaba arrepentido. Aún así, Dumbledore no lo iba a dejar irse tan fácil. No era como la vez de Poppy y las esposas, esta vez hubo alumnos implicados. Miró las fotos que Minerva le había decomisado a un alumno de sexto, donde el profesor aparecía atado a su propia cama, como si lo de Luna no hubiera sido suficiente. Además, los rumores de Hermione y los gemelos eran persistentes. Albus se concentró en las decisiones de la junta, para no sentirse irritable. El director apenas notó la presión cuando Fawkes se fue de su hombro

-He escuchado y he visto hoy cosas escalofriantes respecto a usted -dijo Dumbledore, apretando los puños-. A ser sincero, la mayor parte de los profesores desean que se queme en el Infierno.

De repente, el profesor ardió en llamas. Fawkes dio un salto hacia atrás. El profesor se consumió en un segundo. 

Albus se quedó sin aliento. Si conjuro sin querer el hechizo de la combustión espontánea, era solo culpa suya por no controlarse. No era ni por aproximación la cosa más rara que le había ocurrido, ni siquiera esa semana. Llamó inmediatamente al despacho a la profesora McGonagall.

-Minerva... –dijo con voz gangosa- Creo que maté al profesor Lockhart.

..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.

El trío flotaba aburrido de una clase a la otra. Los rumores de lo que ocurrió en el despacho de Dumbledore no eran suficientes para satisfacerlos. Los criminólogos del ministerio se habían paseado por la escuela haciendo preguntas. Naturalmente, ellos no se habían salvado, porque Severus los mencionó respecto a la entrevista que tuvo con Gilderoy Lockhart. El trío aseguró haberlo contactado la noche que hicieron el ensayo de Vacaciones con las brujas, y se prepararon para llevar la coartada hasta las últimas consecuencias, pero su interrogatorio básicamente giraba en torno a la actitud del profesor esa noche. A decir de Ron, Scrabbers se ponía loco cada vez que alguien del ministerio se le acercaba, por lo cual el trío se mantuvo al margen.

Los criminólogos ya sabían que Lockhart murió mucho antes de quemarse, gracias a la alta concentración de formol en sus restos. De su lista de sospechosos, o todos o nadie tenía coartada. Muchos de ellos confesaron haberlo matado (el semigigante lloró), pero nada coincidía. Para el ministerio, el asunto apuntaba a que Hogwarts entero conspiraba cubriendo el asesinato. Y eso merecía un juicio

 

..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.


	8. Hogwarts a juicio

Los criminólogos del ministerio, la forense y el juez se reunieron a deliberar. En un hecho extraordinario, el juicio se llevó a cabo en Hogwarts mismo. Los alumnos de alguna manera estaban al tanto, y parecían conspirar junto con los profesores. En la mañana, el gran Comedor casi fue sepultado por lechuzas de padres angustiados, fanáticas de Lockhart enloquecidas, howlers, y paquetes.

-Veamos. Sabemos que Gilderoy estaba muerto cuando entró al despacho de Albus, y saturado de formol.

El auror a cargo extendió una serie de carpetas sobre la mesa, y de su bolsillo extrajo una serie de tarjetas con fechas y hechos tentativos.

-Sin embargo, escapó de la recámara de las señoritas en la casa Ravenclaw sin problemas en la tarde. Tiene que haber muerto esa misma noche.

-Pero el semigigante confeso que lo había matado al salir volando su hacha en la mañana de un día anterior

El auror puso sus tarjetas sobre la mesa y reacomodó lo de Hagrid.

-Y no olvidemos a los prefectos histéricos que dicen haberlo visto ahogado en las tinas después de salir ese tal profesor Snape la tarde de lo de Ravenclaw.

Otro de los del ministerio negó con la cabeza. 

-No podemos sacar nada en claro con los prefectos porque estaban demasiado alterados. Además Snape no pudo habérsele acercado esa noche. Dijo haber estado en Slytherin hablando con Lucius. El hijo de Lucius y otros Slytherines juran haberlo visto en la noche cuidando la sala común. Además la prefecta no lo notó cuando entró al baño y hay testigos de que el profesor fue a su despacho segundos después.

Un auror detrás del de las tarjetas se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Y la entrenadora que lo encerró en su armario? Concuerda con lo que dice el conserje respecto al armario trabado

-Ese conserje sabe más de lo que dice. Otro profesor asegura que le comentó algo de un armario dentro pero no sabe cuando ocurrió, así que no tengo tarjeta para esa línea.

El forense miró las tarjetas y trató de reacomodarlas con los resultados de la autopsia. Nada cuadraba.

-¿Los elfos han visto algo?

-Solo gente preocupada por costales de papas. 

El auror de las tarjetas se preguntó si era un buen momento para volver a fumar. Moría por un cigarrillo. Los otros se sentaron pesadamente y comenzaron a servirse café. Para ser una escuela de enseñanza intermedia, en Hogwarts todos peleaban demasiado el café.

-¿Sabemos algo del formol en los baños de los Gryffindor?

-A decir de sus compañeros, los muchachos Weasley siempre están preparando cosas en el baño. Snape también los relacionó con Gilderoy pero fueron vistos dormidos en sus camas después de lo de Ravenclaw. La niña Weasley habló con la niña Lovegood afuera y fue vista por el chico Longbottom escribiendo en su diario esa noche.

-El chico Longbottom también dijo que vio a Gilderoy en la enfermería pero no estaba seguro cual día. ¿Qué dijo la enfermera al respecto?

-La profesora de Herbología y ella estuvieron juntas esa noche, pero no me convence su explicación... creo que están cubriendo algo, nadie dura toda la noche ordenando la enfermería. La enfermera tenía marcas en las muñecas esta mañana, creo que la esta forzando a cubrirla.

El juez y los demás criminólogos le dirigieron una horrible mirada a la forense que hablaba. Parecía ser la única que no captaba lo que ocurría entre las dos docentes. No era problema del Ministerio, al fin de cuentas eran dos adultas en condiciones de dar su consentimiento, pero la comunidad de Hogwarts era mayormente conservadora. Eso podía ponerlas en la mira con las fotografías que un tal Colin tomó del profesor, pero no fueron vistas saliendo de la enfermería en toda la noche.

Sentían estar caminando en círculos o por lo menos en espirales. Todos los profesores bebieron Veritaserum antes del interrogatorio, excepto la enfermera pero ese punto ya estaba cubierto. Se podía engañar al Veritaserum, pero ¿tantos a la vez? ¿y tan perfectamente coordinados?. 

Podría pensarse que Dumbledore afectó las memorias de todos para cubrirlo, si los restos carbonizados no dijeran claramente que el profesor tenía demasiado formol para estar vivo. Casi tan impregnado como el mismo Dumbledore estaba de jarabe para el resfriado.

..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::

Como suele ocurrir en Hogwarts, donde todos se enteran pero nada se sabe, circulaban por biblioteca, pasillos y escaleras toda clase de rumores. Es más, algunos alumnos se habían hecho pines con letreros tales como “¿Quién (no) mató a Gilderoy Lockhart?” y “Tengo coartada: dormí con tu hermana”. 

A Hermione le hacía muy poca gracia que otras personas jugaran con el asunto, Harry todavía lo reflexionaba. Ron, por su parte, le compró a Lee Jordan un pin que tenía el dibujo de un Lockhart danzante, ardiendo en llamas. Decía que combinaba con el uniforme de los Canons. 

Al final compró otro para regalárselo a Hermione. Ella torció los ojos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ron pensó por un momento en la palmada que le dio Hermione en la cabeza. Sentía en el estómago algo que no entendía. Como cuando comes waffles pero solo deseas más y más jarabe de maple, no el waffle en sí. 

El desastre era tal que se suspendieron clases. Los slytherines aprovecharon el asueto para embriagarse, con alcohol sacado de nadie sabía donde. Muchos Gryffindor quisieran haber ido a hacerles compañía, pero la profesora McGonagall los tenía acuartelados y vigilaba ella misma la salida de la casa. Cuando Percy, el único prefecto de Gryffindor que andaba afuera, llegó con la noticia de que se tenía un veredicto, los alumnos en tropel bajaron al gran comedor. Ahí ya esperaban alumnos de las otras casas y profesores. El juez, sentado en la mesa que regularmente correspondía a los profesores, bebió un vaso de agua y suspiró profundamente antes de hablar. 

-Jóvenes alumnos, profesores, personal auxiliar, fantasmas presentes y director Dumbledore. Hemos pesado la numerosa evidencia. Las múltiples confesiones, las pistas que no llevan a nada a pesar del uso del veritaserum y las circunstancias alrededor de la muerte del profesor Gilderoy nos han obligado a llegar al veredicto... de que toda la escuela lo mató. Pero como no se puede llevar a Hogwarts completo a Azkabán, hemos decidido que el crimen será expiado aquí mismo, con una multa de 150,000 galeones y servicio a la comunidad. Es todo.

La escuela completa rompió en aplausos. Los profesores se abrazaron entre ellos (Hooch le estaba echando unas miradas horribles a Pomfrey pero nadie más lo notó), Hagrid levantó a Sprout en los brazos en medio de la emoción. 

Harry se sorprendió de ver hasta a los Slytherines abrazándose (Draco en medio de un sándwich de chicas), y a Snape aplaudiendo (“Probablemente están ebrios”, explicó Hermione). 

Del dinero nadie se preocupaba: Una compañía de cine fundada por squibs le pagó poco más de medio millón de galeones a Hogwarts a cambio de los derechos para que la Warner filmara ahí mismo un documental en el verano, o algo así, y además tenían el 1% de las regalías de toda la mercadotecnia. Hogwarts, por tanto, era lo bastante rico para matar a cuantos Gilderoy se pusieran en el camino si la multa solo ascendía a 150,000 galeones. 

Esa tarde, el trío, Ginny y los gemelos se reunieron a festejar doblemente en el lago. Bebieron cerveza de mantequilla (a falta de otra cosa, los Slytherines no soltaban prenda) y jugaron al snap explosivo hasta tarde. Harry se tomó un rato para ir a ver el nuevo criadero de gurgulombrices de Hagrid, y comprobó con alegría que ya había reparado los estragos de los pixies en sus herramientas. Hasta estaba planeando agregar gelagusanos.

Terminaron el día con una tanda de bengalas del doctor Filibuster. Era delicioso que la vida volviera a su ingenua simplicidad habitual.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Hermione? -preguntó Ron.

-No la he visto desde la penúltima tanda de snap. Dijo que se le había acabado el dinero e iba por sickles al dormitorio -dijo Harry distraído, ayudando a Ginny con la cuesta. 

La manera extraña en que las cosas se desarrollaron los últimos días le venía a la cabeza, pero la verdad, si no volvía a saber nada de esconder muertos el resto de su vida lo agradecería mucho. Aunque no creía que nadie fuera a desenterrar el asunto jamás.

 

..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::

EPÍLOGO

La profesora McGonagall asentía a cada frase que su mejor estudiante le soltaba. La señorita Granger confesó estar muy alterada por el asunto y le agradeció infinitamente escucharla. El tipo de cosas como andar moviendo muertos por toda la escuela era demasiado para una adulta como ella, no se diga para una niña de doce años.

-Entonces... ¿entonces no le dirá nada a nadie? -dijo Hermione, ahogando un sollozo-. ¡Tenía que ayudarlos! 

-No te preocupes, Hermione. Hicieron lo que hasta yo haría –dijo la profesora, poniendo la mano en el hombro de Hermione-. Tienes mi palabra de que nada de esto saldrá de la habitación. Agradezco que tengas la confianza para hablarlo justamente conmigo. 

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, la señorita Granger salió del despacho de su profesora de transformaciones, sintiendo que se había quitado un peso de encima.

Minerva McGonagall, por su parte, se quedó reflexionando el asunto. 

Minerva no había tenido planes de matar a Gilderoy Lockhart. Cierto, estaba muy enojada por la tarea que les encargó a los Gryffindor, pero la discusión se salió completamente de control, y de un minuto a otro Minerva se encontró a sí misma lanzando un Avada. 

Tras el pánico por deshacerse del cadáver, decidió dejarlo en el despacho del profesor.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que si llevaba el cadáver de Gilderoy Lockhart a su despacho, Harry y compañía terminarían cargando con él, con la culpa y con las sospechas?

McGonagall se sacudió el vestido. Tiró en el lavabo el resto del frasco de belladona con el que había adulterado el jarabe para la tos y fue a buscar a Dumbledore a su habitación. Le diría que preparó otro jarabe, algo más suave. Ya no lo necesitaba fuera de combate. 

Ser la subdirectora y que todos te consideren de confianza, tiene sus ventajas.

 

..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y se acabó! Si te gustó, dame kudos. Estaré subiendo otras piezas pronto.


	9. 18 epílogos para finalizar una historia

El último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, los Gryffindor se cansaron de fingir nerviosismo por las calificaciones del examen final de DCAO.   A nadie sorprendió el anuncio de Neville, que entró corriendo a la sala común con las listas de calificación en la mano:

-¡Todos sacamos 10! –gritó, agitando la lista.

Hubo grititos de felicidad y manos entrechocándose.  En medio del festejo, Ron tomó la lista y revisó, casi sin poder creer que tenía un 10.  Le pasó la lista a Harry, que se puso a revisar persona por persona. 

\- Por lo menos, todos los que copiamos –murmuró Harry.

**Hermione Granger** _sacó 9.7 en el último examen de DCAO del profesor Lockhart. Se enojó muchísimo._

* * *

 

-Mamá... ¡por favor!  -suplicó Ron-  ¡No me lo volveré a poner!  ¡Por favor no lo tires!

La señora Weasley arrugó la nariz, mirando en su mano el pin de la caricaturilla de un Lockhart bailando en llamas. 

-Ron, ¡un pobre hombre murió y a ti parece darte risa!  -dijo Molly, consternada-.  Sería de pésimo gusto aún y si no fuera tu profesor

 La señora Weasley tocó el pin ofensor con su varita, haciéndolo estallar en cenizas.

-Mamá, no era un "pobre hombre", era Lockhart... y... hay algo que te tengo que decir de su muerte... –dijo Ron, tragando saliva- pero promete no enojarte.

**Ron Weasley** _está bajo tratamiento por las multiples contusiones que recibió en una disputa doméstica. Su madre se niega a hacer declaraciones._

* * *

 

-¡Mi pobre bebé! –aulló Petunia-   ¡Llevaba días actuando tan raro!

Los policías en la sala de la casa Dursley tenían tantas horas escuchando llorar a Petunia, que solo el jefe  fue capaz de entender el estertor de la deprimida madre.

-Señora, por favor, si tiene más datos respecto a porque su hijo decidió lanzarse al vacío, no dude en telefonear. ¿Puede pedirle a su sirviente que traiga más café para los muchachos?»

-Ese es Harry, sobrino de ella. Mío no  -dijo Vernon-.  Le ordenaré a ese haragán más café para sus hombres, que llevan toda la noche despiertos.   

Tío Vernon podría estar bajo los efectos de un tranquilizante, pero seguía siendo despreciable con Harry.

-Claro, aún falta por resolver la alta cantidad de formol impregnando a su hijo, pero creemos que fue un error de análisis –dijo el  jefe-.  Nadie puede estar vivo y correr como lo hizo su hijo con semejante cantidad de formol en las venas... ¿Ese es su sobrino Harry? ¿No estuvo con Dudley en el accidente de coches de la semana pasada? »

-Ehhh... si, señor  -respondió Harry, acarreando una bandeja con tazas calientes-.  Yo iba en el asiento del copiloto cuando fuimos a la tienda. 

-Esa fué una volcadura muy pesada.  No se habló de otra cosa en la estación esa noche  -dijo el jefe de policía, asintiendo con la cabeza-.  ¿Es cierto que tu primo parecía muerto cuando lo sacaste del auto?»

-Dudley estaba...  bueno… aprendí cierto tipo de  primeros auxilios por algo que pasó en la escuela   –dijo Harry, midiendo sus palabras-.   Yo hice lo mío y Dudley revivió como por arte de magia.

“Tal vez debí hacerle caso a los gemelos y quemar la casa” pensó Harry, preguntándose si el ministerio también rastrearía a las personas que parecían involucradas con demasiada frecuencia en accidentes fatales que involucran cadáveres con formol. 

**Harry Potter** _y su familia adoptiva sobrellevan el luto tras el repentino suicidio de su primo Dudley, en circunstancias aún no aclaradas. Nuestras más sinceras condolencias._

* * *

 

Hagrid terminó de alimentar el criadero de gelagusanos.  Miró a un lado y a otro del bosque antes de recoger el hatillo de leña que lo esperaba en la hierba.

**Rubeus Hagrid** _permanece en su puesto de cuidador del bosque de Hogwarts. Ya no corta madera._

* * *

 

**Sybill Trelawney** _, quién no se vió directamente involucrada en los hechos que se narran, fundó un club Flu de admiradoras póstumas de Lockhart, que ahora se da a la labor de reconstruir en base a apuntes su la novela de su año en Hogwarts: “Las clases finales”_

* * *

 

-Percy, mi amor –murmuró Penélope con voz seductora-.  Sal del baño.  Quiero verte.

-No.  Olvídalo –gruñó Percibal desde detrás de la puerta-.  Es demasiado raro y ridículo.

-¡Pero dijiste que lo harías!  -dijo Penélope-.  ¡Vamos!

Silencio.  Penélope abombó los almohadones de la cama, y alisó las sábanas negras compradas para la ocasión. 

\- ¿No quieres venir a la cama conmigo?  -dijo ella, con voz aterciopelada-.  Me puse los tacones negros que te gustan. 

El prefecto de Gryffindor se miró de nuevo al espejo del baño.   Nunca se quejaba de las ideas de Penélope en la cama, siempre y cuando fueran cosas inofensivas como jugar con chocolate, o encender velas aromáticas por todo el cuarto. 

Pero, ¿maquillarse como si estuviera muerto?  ¿Con hechizos para estar helado?  ¡Y encima  de eso, le pidió que usara una horrible túnica violeta!

Al final, en nombre del amor y del deseo carnal, Percibal salió del baño.  De acuerdo con su papel, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama. Y sí, Penélope cumplió su promesa de hacer prácticamente todo el trabajo ella.

**Percy Weasley** y **Penélope Cleanwater** _pasaron las vacaciones de invierno en la casa de los Cleanwater.  Los padres de Penélope no lo supieron hasta primavera._

* * *

 

El estudio de grabación completo lo miraba. Cambiando la hoja del libreto con una mano, George se enfocó al micrófono.

-¡No, profesor Albus, debemos ir todos juntos por ese troll en las mazmorras!

Sí, sí, detestaba el guión, pero ¿a cuantas personas se les pagaba por arremedar a uno de sus profesores?

**George Weasley** _audicionó y ganó el papel de voz de Gilderoy Lockhart para la radionovela biográfica "El mago más bello"_

* * *

 

La fila no parecía acabar nunca. Magos elegantes de muchas partes de Inglaterra acudían a su local temporal. Había reservaciones para los siguientes dos meses. Quién diría que el local era solo un largo pasillo con armarios.

**Fred Weasley** _fundó Fred´s, un club con novedosos shows para adultos en armarios_

* * *

 

Por más que la pelirroja buscó el diario, no alcanzaba a recordar donde lo vio por última vez. Y de verdad NECESITABA escribir en su diario.

Luego, recordó haberlo dejado dentro de una de las cajas del cuarto de los gemelos, y subió las escaleras corriendo. Enloquecería si algo le pasaba al diario. Al abrir la puerta de la recámara, la recibió un fuerte, fuertísimo, olor a formol.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!  -El grigo de Ginny resonó por toda la madriguera

Una de las botellas sobrantes del formol de Lockhart estaba caída sobre su diario.  Por más que lo intentó, la tinta de la pluma no lograba entrar en las hojas.  Tampoco se podían leer las nuevas palabras, con las que el diario intentaba comunicarle a Ginny su repulsión por el formol.   

**Ginny Weasley** _sufrió una leve depresión durante las vacaciones de navidad, pero se recuperó rápidamente, y terminó el año escolar sin incidentes de ningún tipo, o noticias sobre Lord Voldemort._

* * *

 

La edición por fin estaba lista. Rita inspeccionó con desagrado las últimas páginas.

-Mmmh... no sé como estos reporteruchos se atreven a publicar material tan trillado.

Rita Skelter le pasó el periódico a su joven fotógrafo, Colin.  El chico estaba ahí como un trabajo temporal de vacaciones, pero la reportera había encontrado su ayuda de mucha utilidad. 

-Y estas fotografías son irrelevante –dijo Colin, copiando los manerismos de Rita- Pero nuestro reportaje quedó estupendo.

-Cierto, Colin. De hecho, el editor me felicitó –dijo Rita-.  El artículo de la fiesta de las Brujas de McBeth fue un éxito. 

-Ah, de eso quería hablar con usted. ¿Ha leído las encuestas?

-Eh, sí  -dijo Rita revisando el periódico sin ponerle atención a Colin-  ¿Qué con ellas?

-Dicen que sus artículos tienen 80 más popularidad cuando van acompañados de las fotografías de un servidor

-¿Y qué con eso? –gruñó Rita.

-Quiero el 50 de la paga de los artículos.

Rita dejó ir una risa atronadora.

-Mocoso  iluso. Entonces tendrás que trabajar solo –dijo, lanzándole una mirada lateral de desprecio-.  Yo te hice ¿sabes? A nadie le importarán tus fotografías si te separas.

-Es gracioso que lo diga. En prevención a esto, alisté algunos trabajos inéditos en mi portafolio. Tal vez quiera darle un vistazo.

Colin le extendió un montoncito de fotografías a la reportera.

-¿Y crees que voy a...?

 La reportera se interrumpió abruptamente. Eran fotografías de ella. Muy comprometedoras. Algunas acompañada, otras en estado inconveniente

-Te daré el 30.

-50, y mi nombre junto al de usted.

-40, con cobertura amplia de fotografías.

-Mmmh, hecho. Fue un gusto hacer tratos con usted.

**Colin Creevey** _se hizo ayudante gráfico de Rita Skeetler, y está en proceso de conseguir una sección propia en El Profeta_

* * *

 

No era una hora del té tradicional, pero Neville se sentía feliz. Tenía una hornilla funcionando con fuego impropagable (un hechizo simple que Hermione le enseñó), una tetera grande y las adecuadas tazas, cucharillas, platitos y galletas. Las orillas del bosque prohibido lo ponían muy nervioso, pero bien valía la pena por tomar el té con Luna Lovegood, aunque ella hubiera pasado buena parte de la cita hablando de las cosas que veía en los árboles.

-Mira, es una mariposa del fuego atenuada. Ah, y aquella es una serpiente voladora... alguien le arranco las alas. Que crueldad. Pero sigue siendo una serpiente voladora muy bonita. De hecho, creo que podría tenerla de mascota en casa.

 La niña Lovegood se subió al árbol donde reptaba la serpiente alada sin alas

-¡Luna!  ¡Baja de ahí! –Suplicó Neville, al pie del árbol-.  ¡Podrías caerte!

-Nah, no pasa nada, debiste verme en Napoles cuando bajé a las fosas de la peste bubónica.

Luna subía más y más. Neville hacía nudos con sus dedos. Si Luna se caía, adiós a su primer intento de cita. Oh, por Merlín, se iba a lastimar si no la bajaba de inmediato del árbol.

-Luna, baja, baja ya, hay... ¡hay algo muy peligroso en ese árbol, sí!

-¿De qué hablas?  -dijo Luna, mirando abajo.

-Ah... mi abuela me contó de... ¡unas criaturas muy peligrosas y muy raras!

Más por interés que por miedo, Luna saltó del árbol. Criaturas peligrosas y raras significaban información valiosa.

-¿Que creaturas, Neville?

Neville concentró todo su poder inventivo en un segundo. No había pensado que le respondería a Luna cuando la bajara del árbol.

-Era una... ¡era un basilisco del hielo!

-¿Un basilisco del hielo? -Los ojos de Luna resplandecieron de felicidad y curiosidad-.  Nunca lo había oído

-Sí, es que es... ah... como explicarlo... es... un anfibio... no, no ¡más bien un reptil!... parecidos a los basiliscos, pero más pequeños, y...

La imaginación de Neville intentaba forjar una idea lo bastante temible para que Luna no intentara buscar al "basilisco del hielo"

 -Y cuando te miran, se forman agujas de hielo en tu sangre, y mueres desangrado por dentro, pero primero convulsionas por horas y horas porque congelan el cerebro también, y pueden poner huevecillos en tus ojos cuando estés muerto, para que se alimenten cuando nazcan en invierno.

Un poco más temible de lo que hubiera querido, y nada creíble. Luna abrió la boca para decir algo.  Neville se preparó para ser violentamente desmentido.

-Oh.  Oh por Merlín, eso es horrible –dijo Luna, mirando preocupada el árbol-.  Deberíamos avisarle al guardabosque. 

-No, deben saber que hay algunos en el bosque  -dijo Neville rapidamente-  ¿qué te parece si mejor vamos junto al lago? De seguro no se acercaría ahí, tu sabes, no les gusta el agua.

Haciendo notas mentales respecto a los basiliscos del hielo, Luna ayudó a levantar el pequeño campamento. 

-¿Seguro que no se acercará aquí?  -Luna abrazo a Neville muy despacio, como solía hacerlo con todos sus mejores amigos hombres... es decir, solo con Neville

-Totalmente seguro –puntualizó Neville-.  Pero más vale alejarse. 

 No era una hora del té normal, pero Luna tampoco era una compañía normal. Y para él, eso era suficiente

**Neville Longbottom** _y_ **Luna Lovegood** _se siguieron citando para tomar el té durante las vacaciones de invierno._

* * *

 

Acostada en la arena tibia, frente a un mar tan azul que lastimaba la vista. Así debía ser la vida siempre. Solo esperaba no incomodar a sus dos amigas con la sombrilla que instaló, pero tenían casi dos horas sin hablar nada y supuso que estaban dormidas

-Muchachas ¿qué les parece si volvemos al hotel?

Sin embargo, cuando la entrenadora miró hacia atrás, comprobó que por enésima segunda vez en el día, sus dos amigas se habían desaparecido. Juntas.

_La_ **enfermera Pomfrey** , _la_ **entrenadora Hooch** _y la_ **maestra Sprout** _solidificaron su amistad, tomando unas vacaciones en el Mediterráneo_

* * *

 

Finch le dio un vistazo al horrible criadero de gelagusanos de detrás de pociones.  La Señora Norris sobre sus hombros siseó de gusto cuando Finch le dio una de las asquerosas creaturas para comerla. 

_El_ **conserje Finch** _continúa laborando en la escuela, junto con la_ **Sra. Norris**

* * *

 

Tenía la catedra, su pasado parecía olvidado y los alumnos comenzaban a respetarlo por admiración, no por miedo o aversión. ¿Como podía la vida ser más perfecta?

Severus iba por el pasillo, sonriendo al saludar. ¡Sonriendo! No la mueca habitual que mostraba sus dientes cuando pretendía ser amable. ¿La maldición de DCAO? Él sabía muy bien el origen de la maldición, y mientras Voldemort siguiera muerto, confiaba en correr con suerte. Cada día era como beberse una enorme botella de Felix. Y los demás lo notaban.

Su cabello crecía más rápidamente ahora que se sentía animado a lavarlo todos los días. Le encantaba su cabello. Tal vez era lo mejor de él. Estaba pensando en un peinado más corto, pero igual le gustaba así. Pasaba tal vez demasiado tiempo examinándolo en el espejo. De tal modo que cuando encontró un gran trozo semideshabitado en su coronilla no le hizo ni tantita gracia.

Oh, estupendo. Había personas con problemas de caída de cabello por exceso de tensión. A él se le caía el cabello por exceso de felicidad.

**Severus Snape** _conservó la catedra como profesor de DCAO, hasta ser relevado por el actual profesor, Remus Lupin._

* * *

 

Su propia cava. Sus propias botellas.

El mayor de los Malfoy retrocedió dos pasos, para felicitarse, como cada día, por su obra perfecta. Algunos de los amigos de su juventud lo esperaban arriba.

-750 años de historia, narradas a través de botellas.

Lucius subió al vestíbulo, justo a tiempo para ver como Crabbe y Goyle Senior caían por sus propias las escaleras justo como sus hijos lo hicieron en Hogwarts.

Su propia cava. Sus propias botellas. Su propio derrumbe.

**Lucius Malfoy** _recuperó todos sus vinos. Pero no los disfrutó mucho tiempo._

* * *

 

-¿Ya está listo el vino?

-No

-¿Ya está listo el vino?

-No

-¿Ya está listo el vino?

-No

-¿Ya está listo el vino?

-¡Zabini, cállate, maldita sea! –Estalló Draco-   ¡Cuando haces vino casero, debes esperar dos meses a que fermente!

**Draco Malfoy** _se quedó sin surtido para su cava. Pero con ayuda del resto de la casa Slytherin, en dos meses el asunto estaba resuelto._

* * *

 

Las alarmas sonaron por el castillo desierto.  El anciano despertó sobresaltado, para encontrar de donde se había originado la alharaca: Su fénix había despedido un poco de humo al perder algunas de las plumas de su cola. 

**Albus Dumbledore** _instaló un sistema anti-incendios en todo Hogwarts.  Ante la indignación de la Sociedad de Edificios Históricos, se instalaron sensores y aspersores de agua en la cantera del edificio, de más de 600 años de antigüedad._

* * *

 

Como traídos por el aire frío que soplaba sin piedad, la multitud hacía olas alrededor del cementerio. Prensa, fanáticas, exalumnos, otros escritores. Se intentó hacer una ceremonia solemne, sin muchos resultados. Mujeres con pancartas, gente en escobas, parecía que lo más ruidoso del mundo mágico se había reunido para el sepelio de Gilderoy Lockart. Sus cenizas serían colocadas con las de sus ancestros en el mausoleo familiar. Y, naturalmente, se esperaba una entrada espectacular para quién en vida fué el escritor de aventuras favorito del mundo mágico. Por aquí y allá se vendían copias de sus libros, desde versiones rústicas de bolsillo a las empastadas en cuero y oro.

Alguien señaló hacia arriba. En un hipogrifo blanco, la presidenta de su club de fans bajaba de las nubes. Gladys, su eterna admiradora, llevaba las cenizas de Lockhart en un hermoso jarrón de plata maciza, coronado de hojas de olivo en oro. Sus gruesos lentes no le impedían hacer las más atrevidas maniobras de fantasía sobre el hipogrifo con solo una mano, y sostenar con la otra el jarrón. Se preciaba de haber aprendido a montar en los libros de Lockhart. Alegaba que leer sus experiencias era tan similar a la realidad, que no necesitaba nada más.

De hecho, ahora que tenía la atención de todos, quizá podría intentar algo especialmente loco y fuera de los previsto, así que se agarró con fuerza de la montura, clavó las espuelas en el hipogrifo y describió una espiral que hubiera sido el evento más importante del sepelio... de no ser por el jarrón que salió volando

-¡Santo Merlín! –gritó alguien en el la multitud-  ¿Donde cayó?»

_La búsqueda de los restos de_ **Gilderoy Lockhart** _continúa hasta la fecha, sin resultados._

* * *

 

**POSDATA**

_-Papá ¿puedo tomar algunos tulipanes de tu invernadero? –preguntó Luna- Quisiera adornar la mesa para la cena»_

_-Mi niña, sabes que puedes tomar los que quieras de mi criadero. Ah, de paso busca un florero._

_Luna se asomó al jardín con precaución. Hacía un viento ligero y frío, pero la visión era excelente. No deseaba encontrarse con un licántropo inverso esa tarde. Era increíble, pero algunos licántropos sufrían de transformación los días de luna nueva._

_Una vez que el terreno estuvo inspeccionado contra licántropos inversos, colacuernos ingleses miniatura, basiliscos del hielo (les tenía terror desde que se enteró de su existencia) y serpientes comepelos, decidió que estaba en buen terreno. Todavía temía el ataque de vampiros solares, pero confiaba en que los amuletos que llevaba en el pecho la protegerían. Por si las dudas, cruzó primero el huerto de ajos._

_Se deslizó por el invernadero, silenciosa. El único ruido que hizo fué al disculparse con los tulipanes por cortarlos. Su padre decía que ir en silencio era la mejor habilidad defensiva contra todo tipo de criaturas, y que necesitaba practicarla cuando tuviera oportunidad. Supuestamente también practicaba la observación constante, y por eso se sintió asustada de encontrar un agujero en el techo que no estaba en la mañana._

_-¡Un meteorito! –Dijo la niña, aplaudiendo- ¡Me haré un amuleto con él!_

_Para fiasco de Luna, no era un meteorito, sino un jarrón. No sabía mucho de metales, y creyó adivinar que era latón, porque era plateado. La boca del jarro se adornaba con unas hojitas alargadas doradas, a lo mejor era auténtico chapado porque se veía bastante sólido. Muy adecuado para su ramo de tulipanes. Parecía lleno de abono negro seco o algo así. Recordando cuanto contrariaba a su padre el desorden en el invernadero, volvió al jardín, puso el polvo negro en sus manos, y dejó que el viento se lo llevara hasta perderse de vista._

 

41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el remate que puse en ffnet. Lo había olvidado porque no estaba en el archivo original, solo en la página. Un saludo y espero verlos pronto.


End file.
